


The Peacekeepers

by thekid21



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-15
Updated: 2013-09-11
Packaged: 2017-11-29 09:58:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 34,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/685667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekid21/pseuds/thekid21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Jedi and Sith have been fighting each other for millennia and the rest of the galaxy has grown sick of it. Finally another Force sensitive Order known only as the Peacekeepers has arisen to destroy both Orders. Jedi and Sith are forced into an uneasy alliance to fight this new Order.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This fic takes place during the Clone Wars. Darth Maul only fought Qui-Gon on Naboo, but no living Jedi has ever seen him. He’s basically a Sith assassin and Dooku is more of the general. No body knows exactly what has been killing Jedi, but no one has yet to survive this Sith weapon.
> 
> Oh and I own absolutely none of the rights to Star Wars or any of these characters.

Prologue:

In the beginning there was nothing. From this emptiness emerged the Force, from which all life came. The Force held the galaxy, all of its planets, to the dominant species on each, down to the smallest life forms on each world in balance. Life forms began to harness this energy, as true servants of the Force intent on maintaining the peace and balance, peace continued for a few millennia. But as time passed the number of life forms connected to the force dwindled. The emptiness from the beginning of the galaxy began to grow back into the world. With it came fear, greed, hatred, anger, and suffering. Soon the servants of the Force found themselves thrust into a struggle against the darkness that began to grow in the heart of life. With this fight a rift began to grow among the peacekeepers. Disagreements could not always be ended by negotiation. Violence was not always avoidable. 

Most of the peacekeepers were a reactive force, riding the tides of the galaxy and ruling through compromise. A small number believed many deaths could be avoided by being a proactive force relying on strength to maintain peace. As the darkness spread further across the generations it crept into the peacekeepers as well. For those who were reactive this meant a greater struggle not to give into destructive emotions, in part denying them access to the destructive aspect of life. Those who were proactive began to fight among themselves, seeking dominance through strength. They began to hunger for more power to rule their enemies and in this way maintain a forced peace. As the rift grew fights began to break out. 

When they officially declared the separate Orders of Jedi and Sith, Chaos took over. With the separation of the peacekeepers the balance was lost. Both seek the destruction of the other, but need each other to create a whole universe. 

Jedi lack the willingness to do what is necessary until it is too late. They withdrew from the rest of the life forms to keep themselves on their path through the Force. 

The Sith became more ruthless, but lacked the compassion of the Jedi. They no longer empathized for the life they had once protected. 

Until the servants of the Force become whole, the galaxy will remain out of balance. Until the Peacekeepers are whole, Peace will be impossible.  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you didn't know Count Dooku's name he assumed when he joined the Sith is Darth Tyranus, so I'll use both names interchangeably. This chapter goes through the perspective of Luminara, Maul, and Plo Koon, if you wanted to look them up beforehand.

A hooded figured entered the Jedi Temple calmly walking through the throng of Jedi. The Jedi Order was so numerous that few could name every active member so the stranger passed through unchallenged. Once he was in a deserted hall, the thin human male slowly drew back his hood. Casting his violet eyes around he let the cloak fall to the floor and stepped through the door in front of him.

14 younglings all turned from their lesson. They represented many species, but were all around ten to twelve standard years old. The anonymous Twi'lek Master leading the lesson stared at the newcomer and cast a searching tendril of the Force his way. However, he could not feel any presence of the man through the Force. Turning his head he looked confusedly at the silent intruder. "Can I help you?"

Luminara had been deep in her meditation when she felt it.

Before the blast from the wing younglings trained in even reached her she had opened her eyes with a gasp. More than a dozen voices had suddenly been silenced. She had been immersed in her meditation, so she felt the loss seconds before it became a harsh reality. Rising to her feet gracefully she ran toward the explosion now shaking the Temple.

By the time she reached the wing dozens of other Masters were already present at the charred remains of the room. Most of the children had been turned to ash in the heat of the explosion, but a few smoking remains littered the blackened room. Dropping to her knees with the freshness of the loss she reached out to the Force, seeking calm and detachment, struggling to control her anger. Obi-Wan joined the crowd and cautiously entered the room. Kit Fisto joined him and stood sadly in the center of the devastation.

"Perhaps the archives were able to record this. Gather the Council, Master Kenobi, and I shall find what I can," Obi-Wan nodded unable to speak and walked out to call the other Council members. Turning to the assembled Jedi, Master Fisto looked at them sadly. "We will do all we can to bring the ones responsible to justice. Please do not forget the Jedi way in light of this tragedy. Anger and hate will not return what was lost today. Meditate and calm your emotions." Luminara rose to her feet next to the blue twi'lek, Master Secura who was staring intently at Fisto as he spoke. He walked past them putting a comforting hand on Luminara's shoulder without looking away from Aayla. Master Secura followed him toward the archives reaching out briefly to grasp his green hand with her blue one.

*

The recording of the incident was replayed several times before the Jedi High Council. Master Plo Koon could feel the sadness coming from his fellow council members.

"The true servants of the Force demand peace. NO more divisions. We believe in a united Force. Jedi and Sith must die." The hooded figure screamed at the approaching Jedi Master before igniting the explosives woven under his robes.

"News from the Trade Federation had just reached me before this incident; Count Dooku's apprentice has been killed by a mysterious assassin," Ki-Adi-Mundi added to the report.

"So the Sith are also coming under attack?" Obi-Wan supplied thoughtfully.

"What do they mean, 'a once whole order'? The Jedi and Sith have always been at war." Kit Fisto still looked shaken at the show of violence. Younglings looking eager when their killer entered only to change to looks of fear and confusion. Plo's communicator started buzzing in his belt. Pulling it out he read the message knowing it had to be urgent.

"The Sith Lord Darth Sidious is attempting to make contact." He reported feeling confused before he calmed himself.

"Put the transmition through." Mace Windu sat back into his chair and steepled his fingers, elbows resting comfortably on his knees. Plo allowed the transmition through and a hologram of a hooded figure materialized in the center of the chamber. The Sith Lord's face was completely obscured. He was using the Force to hide his face creating unnaturally dark shadows under his hood.

"Jedi Council. I am Darth Sidious, the leader of my order. You have heard by now the fate of Asajj Ventress and I am aware of the attack on your younglings. It seems we have a common problem." His cold voice reverberated around the silent chamber. Plo and the others were watching him with rapt attention. This was the first time they had seen the leader of the Sith Order.

"Darth Sidious, the assassin referred to the beginnings of our Orders and inferred that initially we worked together. Do you know of a time when our orders were able to coexist?" Mace Windu addressed the Sith Lord as neutrally as he could.

"There are stories of an ancient Sith Holocron that detail the mutual beginnings of our Orders, but past generations have caused them to be lost. Likely the Jedi destroyed them." He sneered at the assembled Jedi. "Regardless of how our Orders began an alliance seems to be in order."

"An alliance? What assurance do we have of your cooperation? Will you come to us?" Master Mundi sounded very calm as he addressed the man intent on destroying their entire Order. Plo had never admired the Cerean's stoicism more than he did in that moment.

"No, I shall send Darth Tyranusto represent our Order for the initial negotiations if you choose to accept. Send me your answer once you have reached your decision." The transmition ended, but the Jedi all remained frozen thinking over their options. Plo was not looking forward to seeing Count Dooku again. He had betrayed their order many years ago, but it still stung. He did not trust the Sith's motivations in revealing themselves so openly. The Sith dealt in secrecy attacking from shadows. This move made no sense.

"We can not ally ourselves with the Sith. They are our natural enemy." Master Yarael Poof said from his towering height looking down at the rest of them.

"Perhaps this was not always the way. Our teachings are about maintaining peace and order. Ending our hostilities might be our means of finally finding that balance." Kit Fisto said thoughtfully.

"We should learn what they know of this third order of the force. If the Sith are willing to discuss an alliance then they must surely be taking this threat seriously. Even with their arrogance they have reached out." Ki-Adi-Mundi supplied. Plo was reluctant to take the word of a Sith. His Order had battled the Sith for thousands of years. The Sith were not to be trusted.

"The Sith may have sent the assassin and this is all an elaborate trap. We can not trust them." Master Koon said voicing his concerns.

"Perhaps a small number of Sith among the Guardians would be beneficial." Kit Fisto mused.

"Not any of the Sith we know could fit that role. Whoever they are must be integrated with some of the Jedi ways." Plo doubted this was possible, but he said it anyway.

"Would a true Sith accept any of our ways?" Windu asked the room at large.

"Perhaps we can teach them some moderation in their lethality." Master Kenobi added doubtfully.

"I think we should hear what they have to say. Once we hear their terms we will be able to make an informed decision." Kit Fisto was always a laid-back being. He was always willing to accept others. Even a Sith, but he was no fool. He knew the Sith's history of violence as well as any of them.

"I agree. Meditate on this, I will," Yoda said thoughtfully.

"We shall inform the Sith of the Councils decision. I also propose calling in all of the Jedi Order. This is not an alliance to be taken lightly and until we know more of this threat we should remain cautious." Mace announced to the Council searching for disagreement. When all had agreed to his proposal the Council disbanded to spread the news and meditate on the coming meeting. Plo was deeply troubled by the day's events. Long held battle lines had suddenly become blurred and confused. He decided to skip evening meal in order to mediate. The Force would sustain him and guide him through this confusion.

*

Darth Maul sat meditating in a small empty room. He was currently between missions. When his Master didn't have a mission for him he stayed in the small hidden training facility on the Mustafar system. The planet covered in lava and active volcanoes had been his home since his Master had found him. There were few life forms on this small mining planet, so it was easy to remain unnoticed. His Master was the only visitor he ever had here.

He'd just completed his daily exercises when he sensed an incoming transmition from his Master. Before the hologram even appeared he was in a kneeling position prepared to receive fresh orders. Darth Sidious looked down at his bowed apprentice.

"Lord Maul. You are to report to Coruscant. I will send you coordinates and I expect you there immediately."

"Yes, my Master," he said to the floor.

"A new Force sensitive Order has revealed itself. They are targeting both Jedi and Sith. Ventress is dead as are a dozen or so Jedi younglings. We are seeking a temporary alliance with the Jedi." Maul was in complete shock.

"An alliance with the Jedi, Master?" He hadn't questioned one of his Master's commands since he was a child. His Master's severe lesson had removed any thought of disobedience, but this was madness.

"Do you question me?"

"Master, you have trained me to solely to kill Jedi. Why do you seek an alliance now?"

"I do not explain myself to you, my apprentice. I have also trained you to obey me. This is my command. Do not fail me."

"Yes, my Master," Maul looked back at the floor knowing not to argue. He'd already pushed the boundaries enough for one day. The transmition abruptly ended and Maul stood. He purposely walked to his Infiltrator and prepared to depart. He wasn't sad to hear Ventress was dead, but he was curious how she'd been killed. She was a skilled fighter; though not nearly as talented as him self she wouldn't have fallen easily. Whatever killed her must be a powerful adversary. He was looking forward to killing them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Asajj Ventress is Dooku's apprentice in Star Wars the Clone Wars. She's pretty cool actually, but I killed her. Sorry.
> 
> Musafar is the planet Anakin and Obi-Wan face off on in the third movie of the prequel movies and Coruscant is the capital planet, but come on. You should know that one.


	3. Chapter 2

The whole of the Jedi Order converged on the temple over the next few weeks. Luminara wished the Order could gather under different circumstances. All of the rooms were once more occupied and the main Temple was alive with activity.

"I do not agree with this." Aayla Secura was standing beside Luminara as more Jedi entered the Temple. "We can not trust the Sith."

"Fortunately the strength of the Sith Order is also their weakness. They exist in small numbers. By revealing themselves they give up any advantage that might give them." Luminara had spent the last week meditating on coming events. She had considered the ways the Sith might use the situation to their advantage, but if she was honest she knew revealing themselves the way they had ruined the advantage of being a small Order.

"You would rather have them where we could see them. A wise perspective, but I still don't like it." Aayla folded her arms across her chest and frowned.

"My beautiful, Master Secura, you let your emotions cloud your judgement." Kit Fisto had joined them on the balcony overlooking the Temple's main entrance. "This may be a chance to better understand our opponents and possibly end thousands of years of hostility." Fisto placed a hand on Secura's lower back as he brushed past her. Few Jedi ever entered into relationships, but Kit and Aayla had always maintained one of the rare close relationships some Jedi occasionally had although it was discouraged. Rumors of their relationship had long circulated throughout the Order though neither of them seemed to mind. They were both committed to the Order first, but with Fisto's laid-back nature and Secura's sensual one they had always gravitated toward each other.

"Kit, you can't believe the Sith want anything resembling peace. They might be willing to forge an alliance to save their own skins, but the second that threat is eliminated they will turn on us. You must see it." Aayla's presence in the Force had slightly brightened with Kit's arrival, but she still looked troubled to Luminara.

"Oh I have no doubt that will happen, but we will face that obstacle when we come to it. I am curious to meet the full Sith Order." Kit Fisto gave his trademark smile and lightly tugged on one of Secura's head tails teasingly. She batted his hand away and smiled back.

Luminara had always found their exchanges comforting. It was refreshing to see two beings in love with each other in the disciplined life of the Jedi, but sometimes it made her feel a little bit jealous, a dangerous emotion for one of her Order. She reasoned it was natural to want that kind of attachment though today that was the last thing on her mind. "When is Dooku expected?"

"Sometime today. Come ladies. Let's go train while we wait. I think we could all use the exercise." Secura sighed and followed Fisto toward the training rooms. Luminara decided training might make a good distraction for the moment.

They had barely been sparing for an hour when news of Dooku's approach reached them. Master Fisto had been using his mastery of Form I to hold off Luminara's Form III and Aayla's Form IV, but he'd been slowly loosing ground against their combined skill.

The elegant ship landed before the temple. Luminara and Secura returned to the balcony they had previously stood at while Master Fisto moved to join the rest of the Council before Dooku. Darth Tyranus walked in head held high looking around the temple in disgust. "Master Jedi, it seems you have need of us?"

"Your Master sought us out, Dooku. Perhaps it is you who needs us." Master Windu's voice echoed up to where Luminara was standing staring intently at the former Jedi.

"Hmm regardless I am here to discuss a possible alliance between our Orders." Even though Dooku was surrounded by the full might of the Jedi Order he still managed to sound condescending.

"The Council has gathered. Come we have much to discuss." Luminara watched along with the rest of the Order as the Council lead Dooku to the Council Chambers.

Plo walked at the back of the group, so he could more closely watch Dooku for any signs of treachery. Entering the Council chambers, Dooku stood in the center glaring at the surrounding Jedi. Yoda was already waiting in his seat. Plo and the others all found their places around the chamber over looking the busy metropolitan planet. "What have you to say, my old apprentice," Yoda said calmly.

"A threat has emerged to both of our Orders. It is no secret many life forms grow tired of our constant wars with their homes as our battlefields. Except this group has the power to do something about it." Dooku was radiating arrogance till it filled the room. Plo took a deep calming breath through his mask and closed his eyes beneath his goggles seeking calm through the Force.

"Who are they?" Saesee Tiin's voice reached him through his renewed calm.

"I do not know, but I watched them kill my apprentice. I have never seen such skill with a lightsaber." Dooku didn't sound overly bothered with the death of his apprentice. He had clearly already dismissed her as too weak to carry on the legacy of the Sith.

"They are force sensitive?" Mace probed, trying to get more information.

"It would seem they are equal to a Sith in combat. Their other abilities remain a mystery. What my Master has found he has not shared, but this is a serious threat to both of our Orders." Plo wondered what Darth Sidious had to do to get Dooku to come here and ask for help. Dooku seemed determined to convey this wasn't his plan.

"Do you know of the history your new Master mentioned?" Ki-Adi-Mundi asked in his measured voice.

"I know the information is contained on a Sith Holocron, but I have not seen it myself."

"Only your Master knows of this supposed shared history then?" Master Mundi concluded.

"I believe his other apprentice is aware of the history, but he is not overly communicative."

"Another apprentice?" Yoda said from directly in front of Dooku.

"You may have noticed members of your order disappearing and turning up dead?" For the first time Dooku seemed somewhat willing to part with information. The reason the Sith Order was limited to two was because anymore Sith inevitably tore their Order apart with infighting. Dooku clearly resented this other apprentice in true Sith tradition.

"The assassin you use is a Sith?" Mace raised one of his eyebrows doubtfully.

"Yes, though my Master took great pains to teach him the stealth known to Sith Assassins."

"Why would your Master so directly break the Rule of Two?" Master Eeth Koth spoke for the first time.

"This is war. Some rules must be broken. Once peace is settled I'm sure our Order will cleanse itself. Besides the other is more assassin than proper apprentice."

"Your overconfidence in your abilities will be your downfall."

"I think not. This information has been shared as a sign of good faith, now to our conditions. A Sith will remain with the Jedi as a guest. He shall be allowed the freedom to move about in your midst and train among you. To ensure cooperation a passing of knowledge between our Orders can be negotiated. We will work together to eliminate this threat."

"What of the Clone Wars? Will the Sith withdraw all involvement from the Trade Federation?" Master Windu began asking the questions on everyone's minds.

"Yes. My Master will aide in a quick end to this costly war, but the Sith must be given a place among the Jedi Guardians, a seat on the Council, and be recognized as a necessary part of the Order."

"Will you renounce your Sith ways?"

"Some of them. We will help to maintain Order, but we will also ensure the Order has a place within the Galaxy."

"Each Sith will be paired with one of our Masters. Your missions will not all be carried out alone."

"Naturally. Another condition will be for the Jedi not to interfere with Sith training or our Order member's business."

"Will the Sith agree to return to the Rule of Two as a law?"

"Yes, what else are your demands?"

"No killings will be carried out in secrecy. Sith actions must be brought before the Council and the location of the Sith home world will be shared with the Council."

"The Sith home world will remain our secret. We agree to the rest."

"Discuss the terms with your Master. We will now reach our decision in private." Dooku nodded and left the Council chambers. The Council reached their decision while the Sith went over the meeting in private.

"Accept this deal, we will." Yoda said calmly.

"My Master is sending his other apprentice to join us. He shall arrive in the hour."

"Will this apprentice be the one staying at the Temple?"

"I did not ask."

"You seem to resent your fellow apprentice, Dooku."

"You may be interested to know he was to one to slay my former apprentice Qui-Gon Jin."

"The Order will gather to meet him then, we shall chose an escort for him first." Dooku nodded and left. "Who can we trust to watch a Sith?"

"We need someone calm and patient. I also suggest someone a Sith Assassin could respect. Perhaps Master Luminara. She is one of our most skilled fighters, but she is rarely ruled by emotion."

"Master Jedi," Luminara bowed before the council and straightened.

"Master Luminara," Master Windu was the first to address her. "Another Sith will be joining us. This one will stay here as a representative to his Order and to help us end the Clone Wars and find this third organization. We have selected you to keep watch over him. He is free to roam the Temple, but we do not wish him to do so unwatched. You will share one of the larger apartments with him and perform all daily activities with him. Watch closely and report to the Council all you observe."

"Why must I room with the Sith?" she asked curiously. She had no problem watching him, but rooming with him made her nervous. The idea of sleeping so near a Sith did not sit well with her.

"We can not trust them or allow them to think we have grown complacent. The Sith are treacherous things. Vigilance is key." Ki-Adi-Mundi explained carefully.

"I agree with the Councils decision though I admit I am not certain I am the best suited. I alone can not stop this thing."

"Master Fisto and Secura will be in the apartment next to you. If anything should happen they will be at your side immediately. Do you accept this mission?"

"Yes, Master Windu. I accept."

"Good. He should be arriving soon. Let's go greet our 'guest'," Master Fisto said cheerfully.

Soon the whole of the Jedi Order was once more gathered to greet a Sith. This Sith, however, was far different from Dooku. He had managed to kill several powerful Jedi without being caught. No one who had seen him had lived to report. He'd taken on a shadowy visage in the minds of most of the Jedi. Luminara stood with the council this time, waiting for her charge.

She felt his presence before she saw him. Where Dooku radiated arrogance this Sith seemed to be composed entirely of rage and hatred. His powerful hatred of the Jedi Order caused many of the younglings and padawans to recoil at the intense emotion. A cloaked figure separated from the shadows and stood waiting for the Jedi to say something. When introductions weren't forthcoming Dooku stepped forward. "Lord Maul, I trust you had a pleasant journey." Maul said nothing, simply stood surrounded in shadow, "My Master wishes to address both Orders, now an agreement has been reached." Dooku turned back to the Jedi, producing a communicator.

"Greetings Jedi. In light of our new alliance, Lord Tyranus will now work on disbanding the Separatist Forces. Darth Maul shall remain among your Order, so we remain bonded. He will continue his training here, but he will have permission to leave once a week to meet with me at a hidden location. I shall be sending new droids for my apprentice's training whilst he is at the Temple. Be prepared for their delivery in the next few hours. Are these terms acceptable?" Luminara eyed her new charge. He hadn't moved since appearing and his whole body was completely hidden under the many layers of black robes.

"This was part of the agreement," Master Yoda said calmly.

"Oh I only thought to remind you, Master Jedi. Lord Tyranus, return to your fleet. Do what you must to disband them and should problems arise, Darth Maul will be dispatched. I suspect he shall also have a Jedi Master with him?" He turned toward the Jedi.

"Master Luminara Unduli has been assigned to Darth Maul. She will accompany him on his missions. Master Kenobi and Skywalker will accompany Dooku to oversee his work." Mace Windu said it with a finality that left no room for debate.

"We did not agree on that."

"It is a new condition. We do not trust you."

"As well you shouldn't, Master Windu. Take good care of my apprentices." With that the transmition ended and all the Jedi turned to stare at the two Sith in their midst. Maul did not speak, instead he lifted his hands to his hood. A few sharp intakes of breath could be heard as his demonic visage was revealed for the first time. Sharp Sith yellow eyes tracked all of Dooku's movements along with the Jedi's. His black and red tattoos gave him the look of a predator. This was an apprentice clearly molded for one purpose, to kill.

Dooku stood surveying the Jedi looking more like a politician that a Sith Lord. Turning to his new partners he sneered cruelly. "Well Kenobi. Skywalker. Are you prepared to depart?"

Obi-Wan took a step past Luminara toward Maul. "You are the one who killed Qui-Gon Jin?" The yellow eyes never left his face as he nodded. "Was it… how did he…" Obi-Wan seemed at a lost for words. Luminara couldn't blame him. What do you say to the being that killed your mentor? "We are ready to depart," Obi-Wan said to Dooku turning away from those yellow eyes. Dooku nodded and led the two Jedi to his ship without another word. Luminara continued to stare at Maul, taking in his demonic appearance.

"Lord Maul, we have assigned Master Luminara to show you the temple. You are allowed access to our training rooms and our archives, but we ask you not to leave your rooms unaccompanied. Your presence has caused an upset and we feel it would be best for you not to appear unwatched." Maul nodded once again keeping his expression blank. Luminara stepped forward until she was before him.

"Come. I will show you to your rooms. The hour is late. I will give you a tour tomorrow." He nodded and followed her through the Jedi until they were in an empty corridor, then he walked beside her. Luminara glanced at the Sith as she walked. He was busy taking in the sight of the temple as he walked, but his expression remained cold. Casting the Force toward her companion she was met with a column of rage and pain, so powerful she stumbled slightly. Those fierce eyes turned sharply to her. He showed some amusement at her mistake, which calmed some of Luminara's immediate concerns.

"We are to share quarters during your stay. I hope they are comfortable for you," she said activating the sliding door. The apartment was a minimalist design. Simple living room containing only a couch that connected to a small eating area. Three doors led to the two bedrooms and the bathroom. Luminara led Maul to his room after he had looked curiously at the small living space. "This is yours. I'll be next door if you require anything. The apartment will be locked at night, so don't bother trying to sneak out of here." Maul nodded and opened the door. The room contained a full sized bed and a simple wardrobe all in dark wood. He walked slowly to the bed and touched the black comforter. Luminara had turned back toward the rest of the apartment when he spoke for the first time.

"I get a bed?" His voice was like velvet. Luminara had been expecting a growl from his appearance and was surprised at his smooth voice.

Taken aback by the question Luminara looked back at Maul. "Why wouldn't you?"

"I've never had one. A room would have been sufficient."

"Well sleep where ever you feel comfortable. I shall show you the Temple tomorrow." She would not feel compassion for this creature. Sith can't be trusted. His words might be designed solely to draw on her sympathies so she'd lower her guard to him, but some part of her still bled for this damaged Zabrak.

"Leave. I require rest." She nodded and left the room. Entering her own room she began removing her robes. Freeing her dark brown hair from its cover she brushed it out slowly thinking of the enigmatic stranger next door. Once her hair fell in smooth waves she took off her remaining layers and pulled on loose sleep pants and a soft shirt. Laying down she allowed herself to merge with the Force as she calmed herself slowly. Less than three meters away was one of the most dangerous beings in the universe. It was a long time before sleep came.

Maul stood in his new room still staring at the bed as he followed the Jedi's movements around her room. Once she had fallen asleep he slowly began removing his robes and placing them neatly in the wardrobe.

The bed sat ominously in the center of the room.

He stood naked before the bed hesitating. His Master never allowed him such luxuries. The first few years of his training he hadn't even owned clothing. He'd grown up with only his Master's occasional company. Anything that didn't make him stronger was not allowed. Anything that could make him weak was cut out.

Stepping back from the bed his back hit the wall and he slowly slid down till he was crouched on the floor. His entire life was spent training to kill Jedi. Every lesson, every hurt was molding him to his purpose. Sidious had taught him so he could be nothing else. His appearance made it impossible to do anything, but cause fear. He was never meant to take over the Sith Order. Now that Sidious no longer planned to kill the Jedi his whole life had been pointless.

He curled up on the floor and hoped that eventually his Master would change his mind. It might not have all been for nothing. Perhaps this was just another test. He summoned his lightsaber to his hand and clutched it tightly in his hand. Cradling it to his chest he fell into a restless sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I mentioned Forms when Luminara, Secura, and Fisto were sparing. There are seven Forms of lightsaber combat. Each Jedi usually specializes in one of the Forms, but might be proficient in some of the others. They all have different advantages, for example Fisto's Form I is good for multiple opponents, but not for dueling. Luminara's style is mostly defensive allowing her to search for her opponents weaknesses while she fights them. Secura's Form IV is an aggressive from that relies on speed and acrobatics. Yoda and Qui-Gon are both well known users of that Form. Yoda uses it to compensate for his size. Qui-Gon fell to Maul possibly do to the exausting nature of Form VI and because it's not suited to tight spaces like the room Maul killed him in.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think about Maul's first day in the Temple! Enjoy

Luminara woke much earlier than usual. She could sense the chaotic dreams of the Sith. Hatred and confusion seemed to flood through the apartment. Suddenly the emotions calmed into a single column of focused fury. She realized he’d slipped into a meditation and decided it was time to do the same. When she emerged fully dressed he was pacing in the main room eager to begin. 

“I wish to see the training rooms,” he said by way of greeting.

“Do you wish to eat first?”

“I want to train,” he said firmly. Luminara nodded and led him out of the apartment through the Temple. He followed as silently as ever. They passed many of the other tower inhabitants, but Maul paid them no mind. The Jedi on the other hand gave him a wide berth watching him suspiciously.

The training rooms were relatively empty this early in the morning. A new shipment of droids had arrived for Maul the day before. They had been under heavy guard in case they had been programmed for something other than training, but so far this seemed to be their true purpose. He ran his hands over the droids nodding in approval. Luminara backed to a clear section of floor and began stretching and doing basic sequences. 

News of the Sith’s movements had evidently spread across the temple. Soon half the council was present. Some such as Master Fisto and Mundi were also moving through their own sequences beside Luminara. Others simply sat down to watch the Sith train. Maul seemed content to ignore them all. He had removed his outer robe and begun to stretch into more and more extreme positions. Walking gracefully to a simple bar some Jedi used for pull-ups he jumped and began swinging fluidly until he was in a perfect handstand. He held his body absolutely still as he easily bent his elbows until his nose touched the bar. Continuing the exercises until he was warm he back flipped off the bar and approached the droids. 

By now he was the only one in the training rooms actually training. The other occupants of the room were all watching him. Luminara stepped next to Master Windu and took in the Sith’s practiced movements.

“We looked over the droids. They are designed only for practice, but all the safety measures that prevent them from killing the trainee have been removed.” Mace Windu informed Luminara as he watched Maul walk to the center of the mat while five droids made a circle around him. Maul continued to ignore the Jedi as he slowly drew his long-handled weapon and tracked the droid’s movements. 

Two of the droids had staffs similar to the ones General Grievous’ guards favored. The other three were top-level assassin droids armed with rapid-fire blasters. Maul lit both ends of his weapon. Luminara couldn’t help but let her eyes linger on his powerful form. His weapon hummed in the quiet room while he watched the droids.

Without warning the assault began. Maul moved with animalistic grace blocking with practiced spins of his saber and dodging with quick movements. Rather than draw out the battle he immediately went on the attack dispatching two of the droids with brutal efficiently in a matter of seconds. Once he started attacking his movements became fast and unpredictable. He transitioned between sequences seamlessly, but in a way that would keep any opponent on their toes. He released a powerful wave of rage and became even fiercer, baring his blackened teeth as he cut through the droids until there was only one left. 

Crouching he watched the droid spin its staff with purple energy lighting both ends. Luminara held her breath as he deactivated his weapon and set it next to him with a cruel grin. If he had been facing a living opponent this move would surely cause panic. The droid however was programmed without a self-preservation instinct. It slammed the staff down as Maul rolled to the side at the last second relying on force speed to avoid the blow. The weapon swept after him, but not quickly enough. Flipping over the droid Maul grabbed it and flipped it onto the ground. Leaping onto it he began to pound mercilessly with his fists. 

Long after the droid was incapable of doing more that sparking weakly he continued to hit it. With a growl he stood summoning his weapon back to his hand and releasing a wave of lightning with his other hand. The droid between his feet began to melt with the heat while Maul stared grimly down at it. 

Closing his fist the lightning stopped and he powered up his unique lightsaber once more. He immediately began moving through sequences with a barely contained fury casting out the force as he moved to crush the ruined droids into more unrecognizable shapes. 

Luminara watched wide eyed as he continued to push himself. The display had been over in seconds and she knew he could’ve done it much faster if he’d wanted to. He hadn’t shown any signs of strain yet as he continued moving fluidly through his perfectly mastered Form VII. Jedi rarely used this form and few ever mastered it. It was by far the most difficult Form to learn. Watching Maul she new most of his life had been spent training. The added difficulty of his double bladed lightsaber told even more of his deadly skill. 

Over the next hour Jedi filtered in and out to watch the feral display of rage. Luminara watched as the rage focused into even more deadly moves. She got the sense he was usually extremely well controlled, but today he was furious. Deciding he probably didn’t like this arrangement anymore than most of the Jedi Order she resumed her own exercises. 

“You’ve been training for six hours, Maul. Don’t you want to do something else? The Jedi Archive is the largest collection of knowledge in the galaxy or perhaps you’d like to eat?”

“I must continue training,” he answered smoothly rolling and slashing through the air without pause.

“Aren’t you tired of training?”

“No.”

“Alright. I must go attend to some other business. Another Master will be here to watch you.” Maul simply nodded and resumed going through his paces. Luminara shook her head and walked toward the Council Chambers to meet with some of the Council Members. Master Koon walked past her on his way to the training room to watch the Sith. 

“The Council is gathered. He is still training?”

“Yes, he doesn’t seem to do anything else.” Koon nodded and continued on his way. Luminara was lost in thought. Maul was nothing like the Sith she had encountered or studied. He barely spoke or showed any sign of individualism. Dooku couldn’t open his mouth without spewing some lines about the superiority of the Dark Side. Sidious was constantly manipulating those around him. What would growing up in that man’s company have been like? Maul was clearly more damaged than any being she’d ever encountered.

*

Maul turned when the door opened again. Master Plo Koon walked in and stood watching him. “I will be joining you while Master Unduli attends to some errands. I am-”

“Master Plo Koon. A Kel Dorian and one of the most powerful Jedi fighters.”

“You know of me then?” he felt slightly amused at the Sith’s quick display of knowledge.

“I was looking forward to killing you. You are a worthy opponent that I would have provided a quick death.” Plo simply stared at him taken aback. Beneath the sinister statement was respect. This Sith respected a Jedi as an opponent. It made little sense to Plo.

“I did not think a user of the dark side capable of any form of honor,” he replied carefully.

“Jedi speak of the light and the dark side, but the force is beyond such divisions. The force is neither of these things. It simply is.” Plo mulled over the Sith’s words. It made some sense to him so he simply nodded.

“Do you always practice so vigorously?” He was curious how anyone could spend so much time training.

“I need to continue perfecting my Form.” He quickly resumed his training as if there had been no interruption.

“Have you developed all areas of your studies as enthusiastically?”

“The purpose of my training is to serve as an extension of my Master’s will. I learn as he sees fit.” His double bladed lightsaber hummed in the nearly deserted training room.

“What of your desires?”

“I only desire to serve my Master and to perfect my ability to kill Jedi.”

“What will you do if you run out of Jedi to kill?” Maul looked at him blankly as though the thought had never occurred to him.

“If I live that long my Master will guide me.” He sounded uncertain for the first time.

“What if your Master is dead?” Maul looked very anxious now and he’d completely stopped training.

“He is the most powerful being in the galaxy. If he dies I will die defending him.”

“You have no plans outside of serving your Master?” Maul glared at Plo and resumed training with renewed force. “What do you know of the other Sith?” There was a slight hitch in Maul’s movements that told Plo he’d been heard. “Our archive is the most extensive source of knowledge in the galaxy. Your Master negotiated access for you. Perhaps you’d like to see what history has to teach you.” Plo had only met Sith or read of Sith who were devoted only to themselves. Maul’s absolute loyalty to his Master was uncommon. Jedi do not kill their Masters but they also avoid attachment. Maul was entirely dependent on his Master. Plo knew of the Sith’s talents in manipulating others and he knew from looking at Maul that Sidious was clearly a master.

He wanted to give Maul the opportunity to grow outside of his Master’s control. Maul seemed to be thinking over his options, so Plo stepped back and began his own exercises with his own yellow blade. After a few minutes he became aware of a pair of yellow eyes hungrily tracking his movements. Plo calmed his breathing and continued as he would if he were training alone. He tried to exude calming emotions.

“I will see your archives.” Plo smiled beneath his mask and deactivated his lightsaber. 

“Come then. I’m sure you will like them.” Maul unfurled his cloak with a snap pulling the hood up to cover his horns. Once he was ready Plo led him to the Jedi Archives after he’d informed Master Unduli of their movements. Walking through the temple they past several younglings following Master Yoda who at first glance looked like one of the younglings. Yoda was actually shorter than some of them.

“Master Koon!” a small Twi’lek girl Plo had instructed a few days ago eagerly approached him to wrap her arms around one of his legs.

“Hello younglings. What is Master Yoda teaching you today?” he gently ran his hands over one of the girl’s head tails.

“We are practicing our meditations today. Is that the Sith?” One of the more outspoken children, a small togruta, was staring directly at the silent figure behind Plo.

“This is Darth Maul. He will be staying with us while we try to end the Clone Wars. I’m taking him to see the archives.” Plo explained calmly while Yoda hummed contentedly. 

“Enjoying the temple are you?” Yoda addressed Maul like he would any other being, with a smile and a slight hum at the end of the sentence.

“I find it gratuitous.” Maul was staring curiously at the younglings.

“The Sith have not maintained a temple for many millennia. Where were you trained?”

“A small facility.” When no more information was forthcoming Plo nodded to Yoda and said goodbye to the younglings. “Is it always like that?”

“Like what?” he asked as they resumed their walk through the Temple.

“Your younglings. Are they always so coddled?” Plo stared at him.

“You see them as pampered? Joining our Order means taking many sacrifices other beings will never go through. They will never have a family. They may need to die at anytime in service to the Force.”

“The Force is indifferent to their service. They die for nothing.” Maul said dismissively. Plo didn’t want to discuss philosophy with a Sith. He already knew they had very opposite beliefs so he sought a different subject.

“Did you have access to many archives where you were trained”

“My Master brought some on occasion. He wanted me to learn about different species, planets, and the various cultures throughout the galaxy.” 

Maul slowly walked through the glowing rows of the Jedi Archives. Plo Koon was watching him silently as he began reading at random. He was soon immersed in an account of the Sith Wars and the exploits of Darth Bane. When his regular watchdog reappeared he followed her movements through the Force without loosing his place. She stood talking to Master Koon for a few minutes no doubt sharing notes on his movements. 

They walked over to him and Koon began speaking in his deep measured tones. “I enjoyed our day together Lord Maul. I hope to see you again soon, but for now I leave you in Master Unduli’s capable hands.” Staring at Koon he tried to detect a lie through the Force, but was surprised to find the Jedi was speaking the truth. Nodding stiffly he looked at the Mirilian and found her deep blue eyes with his yellow ones. Her expression was usually very focused, but he could detect some sadness. Wondering what could be bothering her he continued to stare for a moment feeding off of her pain. 

“I’m glad to see you in the Archives. Have you eaten today?” She seemed to be very concerned for Maul’s wellbeing something his Master certainly never was. He remained quiet as he looked more closely at her. Her skin was a light green that was the color Maul associated with calm. He’d never seen eyes as expressive as hers. The deep blue was almost purple and they matched the small tattoos on her chin. Looking at the tattoos he slowly approached her reaching out his gloved hand. Gently tracing the diamond patterns he briefly met her eyes.

“I wish to eat in our quarters,” he conveyed softly looking back at her marks. She seemed to be in a trance as she nodded and slowly stepped away until Maul’s fingers were tracing empty air. Turning back to the account he was reading he placed it back on the shelf and followed her back through the immense Temple. Today’s training had eased some of his tension, but he had never been so surrounded by the light side of the Force. 

Entering the apartment he released a breath he hadn’t realized he was holding. He’d felt tense all day and he was starting to feel the effects. Sitting on the couch he rested his head and closed his eyes without loosing track of the Jedi. To be so close to one and not be fighting set him on edge. He was beginning to doubt his Master, something he hadn’t done since he was very small.


	5. Chapter 5

Luminara sent a droid to bring them a light meal and joined the Sith on the couch. His eyes were closed tightly, but when she sat they opened and watched her silently. Looking back at her he remained quiet waiting for her to start a conversation. When his eyes flicked back to her tattoos Luminara blushed slightly. The way he had touched them in the archives had felt extremely intimate. 

Returning his gaze she looked at his own markings curiously. Reaching out she touched one of the black lines on his cheek. Apart from flinching slightly he didn’t react. Luminara continued slowly trailing her fingers along his face. Her pale green skin stood out sharply against his red flesh. Running along one of the black lines she traced around one of his horns. His glowing eyes slowly closed and his head bowed slightly. Touching the tip of the horn she ran a finger down to its base. The skin around the horn felt silky after the hard ridges. Maul shivered slightly at the contact and let out a deep breath. Rubbing the base of the horn she smiled slightly as he leaned into the contact and purred softly. 

Suddenly eyes snapped open and he moved out of her reach. The sudden move had taken her by surprise. Rolling off the couch she landed in a crouch and rested one hand on her lightsaber. Maul was breathing raggedly and looking at the ground. He said something about taking a shower and hurried from the room. Luminara watched him walk away in surprise.

Maul shut the bathroom door quickly and drew in deep breaths trying to still his body’s reactions. He hadn’t been able to resist the Jedi’s gentle touches. She had no idea that his horns were erogenous and he hadn’t ever had such a powerful reaction. He hadn’t touched himself for a long time. Turning on the water at its coldest temperature he tore his robes off and stepped in with a gasp. Watching his body cool of he let out a sigh of relief. 

Turning the water to a more comfortable temperature he began washing off his body. His mind began to wonder to the Jedi Knight in the other room. She’d had a look of wonder on her face as she touched him. Few beings ever looked at him with anything other than fear or contempt. Scrubbing his neck his hand slowly began to travel up to touch the traitorous horn. It pulsed through his body straight to his cock making it harden slightly. Glaring at the reaction he pointedly ignored his body and went back to scrubbing.

Luminara had just directed the droid with their food to the small table when Maul reentered. He glared at her as though she’d given him some great personal offence and sat down reaching for the food. Sitting across from him Luminara began to eat in silence.

“I must see my Master tomorrow,” Maul spoke up suddenly without looking away from his food. 

“You’re planned meeting with him is not for a few days still,” she was confused at his sudden request. He glared at her once again and she sighed. “I will notify the Council of your decision. Can you get a hold of your Master?” Maul nodded and returned his glowing eyes to his plate. A knock on the apartment door distracted her from the moody Sith.

“Luminara, we wanted to check in and see how the arrangement is working out.” Kit Fisto was smiling from the doorway with one arm tightly wrapped around Aayla Secura’s waist.

“We were just eating. I’m glad you’re here. Come in,” she stood back to allow them into the apartment and followed them to the kitchen. “Lord Maul, this is Master Kit Fisto of the Jedi Council and Master Aayla Secura.”

“I watched your training today. Very impressive.” Kit flashed another smile at Maul who stared at them coldly for a moment and returned to his food.

“I like him. Dooku talks far too much,” Aayla said looking curiously at the taciturn Zabrak. Maul looked at her for a moment and nodded in agreement making Kit Fisto laugh softly. 

“Maul has requested meeting with his Master tomorrow rather than the scheduled time.”

“Has something happened to make you wish for an earlier meeting?” Aayla was watching Maul carefully now trying to sense any deceptions from the Sith.

“My business with my Master is my own.” He practically growled at the Jedi surrounding him and gripped the table tightly in one gloved fist. The Jedi immediately sobered and watched the Sith for signs of trouble. When he simply continued to eat Kit relaxed his hold on his lightsaber.

“I shall go and discuss this with the Council. Aayla why don’t you wait for me here?” he looked seriously at the blue Twi’lek and nodded to Luminara before quickly leaving the apartment. 

“I need to meditate.” Luminara said tiredly as Aayla sat down across from Maul and watched him eat. Stepping into the living room she sat down before the window and cleared her mind of the day’s events. 

Plo Koon walked calmly to the Council Chambers in answer to Master Fisto’s summoning. When he got there the rest of the Council still on Coruscant was already present. 

“Darth Maul has requested to see his Master a few days ahead of schedule.” Master Fisto began as soon as all the Council Members had found their seats. 

“Has something happened?” Mace asked curiously. 

“No, it sounded as though it was for personal reasons. I left Master Secura with Master Unduli. The Sith seemed very tense.”

“I noticed as well,” Plo added slowly. “I was able to get him from the training room and I managed to start something resembling a conversation.”

“A great feat. I have never met a Sith who could stay quiet indefinitely. He doesn’t seem like a proper Sith the more I see him.” Fisto sounded deeply amused by the Sith’s personality.

“He is far more dependent on his Master than is common for a Sith. I wonder if Sidious trained him not to think independently. Sith are traditionally trained to eventually kill their Masters, but Maul seems incapable of thinking of an existence without his Master.” Plo had been thinking about the Sith ever since he’d left him in the Archives with Master Unduli.

“Should we allow the early meeting?” Ki-Adi-Mundi asked calmly looking between Plo and Master Fisto.

“It may help him relax into the Temple if he speaks to his Master. We all saw him train today.” Plo answered remembering the feral display of power.

“I’ve never seen such rage. He is surely as confused as we are by these new developments. Perhaps his Master can keep him calm.” Eeth Koth said looking at the rest of the Council.

“Should we allow him to go unsupervised? How can we trust his Master will not send him on a secret mission.”

“Would Sidious allow one of out Masters to accompany him?”

“Master Fisto, inform the Sith he can meet with his Master tomorrow if he wishes, but I think it would be wise to send someone with him.” Master Windu said standing up along with most of the Council. Plo stood and walked next to Kit as he made his way back to the Sith.

“I find myself feeling compassion for this Sith. Sidious has clearly twisted his heart and mind to suit his own purposes.” Fisto said sadly.

“We are Jedi. We are meant the feel compassion and value all life. I too wish to help him, but we must not let our emotions blind us to the nature of the Sith.” Plo replied nearing the living quarters and parting with Kit to return to his own rooms.

Maul finished eating and went to sit against the wall near Master Unduli. She opened one blue eye watching him settle into a meditative position, then closed her eye again resuming her own meditation. The other Jedi sat on the couch watching him closely. Rather than meditate he stared back at her daring her to attack. He needed to get out of this cursed Temple. He needed his Master to give him a mission worthy of his skill. 

Sensing the return of the green one with the idiotic smile he glanced at the door a moment before he entered still wearing the same grin. Scowling he waited for him to speak.

“The Council has agreed you may contact your Master now if you wish, but you can not go unaccompanied.” Maul nodded not really caring if the Jedi agreed. If he wanted to see his Master the whole Jedi Order couldn’t stop him. Pulling out his communicator he raised himself to a kneeling position and called his Master. Almost immediately his Master’s hologram appeared before him looking impatiently down at him, Maul felt reassured by the familiar sight.

“Lord Maul, what do you have to report?” Maul could sense his displeasure and mentally kicked himself. His Master would not be pleased with him.

“My Master, I request an earlier meeting with you.” He bowed his head submissively and hoped his Master would see him.

“Our lesson is not for a few days, My Apprentice. You do not decide when we meet.” Sidious was definitely angry now.

“My Master, I need your wisdom.” He said starting to feel desperate. He needed his Master’s reassurance that this was the right thing to be doing. Sidious stared at him coldly for a moment.

“You will meet me at the scheduled place tomorrow. You’re weakness is disappointing, My Apprentice.” Maul glared at the floor cursing his failure at pleasing his Master sending out a wave a rage through the Force that made the Jedi in the room wince. 

“Thank you, My Master,” he said without letting a hint of his emotions seep into his voice. “The Jedi also wish one of their Masters to accompany me.” Sidious nodded in agreement and ended the transmition. He stood without looking at the Jedi feeling furious they had been there to witness his show of weakness. Without looking at them he entered his room and shut it tightly behind him. Pulling off his clothes he settled in his corner of the room and quickly fell asleep feeling somewhat reassured that for tomorrow at least he would be free of this Temple.

Plo Koon stood next to Luminara as the Sith got onto his speeder bike he’d called Bloodfin. It had been decided he would accompany the Sith. Luminara seemed troubled by Maul’s presence. She kept sneaking glances at him with a slight frown as if he was a complex riddle she was trying to solve. Plo wondered if more might be going on between the two, but kept his suspicions to himself. Mounting his own bike he nodded to Maul he was ready. He saw the Sith glance back at Luminara briefly before taking off. 

Racing through the crowded planet after Maul, Plo found himself relying heavily on his advanced piloting skills to keep up with the Sith. Only Saesee Tiin and Anakin Skywalker could be considered better pilots than himself. Force users had a distinct advantage in piloting with instinct driven by the Force they could fly at speeds an ordinary being wouldn’t be capable of. Maul was relying on this speed now and his bike was built to go even faster. He didn’t seem to care about traffic laws or speed limits.

Once they were in a factory district Maul slowed down checking to see if they had been pursued. When he seemed satisfied he led Plo to one of the anonymous factories and landed in the large docking bay built for transport ships. As soon as his feet touched the ground Plo felt Darth Sidious’ presence. Maul did too apparently as he dismounted and dropped into a kneeling position. A hooded figure stood waiting for them.

“Rise, Lord Maul.” Plo could feel the dark presence in the Force so unlike anything he’d ever felt before. This was clearly the Master Sith. “Master Jedi, you will not be harmed, but I must remind you the Jedi agreed not to interfere in Sith internal matters. The training of my apprentice is not of your concern. You may watch from the observation deck, but attempt to interfere and you will be killed.”

“Of course. I am only here to ensure this is truly just a training session.” Sidious nodded and led them through the factory. Maul immediately matched his pace settling in at his side. They reached a large open room with a few droids standing waiting. Plo jumped to the observation deck and settled in to watch the Sith. 

“Why did you request an earlier meeting?”

“My Master, I worry we are making a mistake. It is the Sith mission to eradicate the Jedi, not form alliances.” Plo became worried at his tone. If they decided to end the agreement he wouldn’t make it out of this factory. When he’d accepted the mission he knew he was going into a nest of gundarks, but he’d been willing to take the risk to learn more about Maul.

“What happened on your first day at the temple?”

“I used the new droids and practiced with them. I also saw the Jedi archives.” Maul reported truthfully.

“I did not instruct you to go to the Archives.”

“I hoped only to learn more to better serve our Order.”

“What of the Jedi assigned to watch you?” Sidious’ voice betrayed none of his emotions as he stared coldly as his apprentice.

“She…” Plo heard Maul pause and struggle to describe how he felt about Master Luminara. He could sense his confusion from here. 

“Ah, you begin to care for some of the Jedi.” Maul looked furious but didn’t disagree with Sidious’ assessment. “It seems time to refocus your rage, My Apprentice.” Plo watched confused as Maul dropped once more to his knees in submission. Sidious released a charge of Force lightning directly at the kneeling figure. Maul’s body began to spasm but he made no sound.

The lightning stopped and a medical droid approached Maul carrying a needle and a few round disks that Plo recognized at Inducers that were designed to directly trigger a victim’s pain receptors. Facining the device strategically the droid then jabbed the needle into the Zabrak’s tattooed neck. Sidious looked up sensing Plo’s horror.

“I have trained my apprentice to be nearly invulnerable to pain. Over the years I have developed this toxin that will directly trigger his pain receptors, which added with the Inducers seems to make him feel some amount of pain.” Plo watched as Maul began to groan and curl into a protective ball. The toxin had clearly began to take effect. Plo could feel his pain through the Force.

“The control, Sir,” the droid handed Sidious the remote. He smiled slightly and pressed the control setting it beyond the recommended levels. The Inducer triggered a victim’s pain receptors giving the feeling of simultaneously freezing and burning to death. Maul’s whole body showed the strain as the toxin enhanced the Inducer’s effects.

“This Jedi made you feel calm didn’t she? These emotions will make you weak, My Apprentice.” Sidious eased the torture device and the battle droids stepped forward surrounding the prone form on the ground. Maul raised his head slowly and pushed himself to his feet trembling slightly. “Good. I can feel your anger. Use it.”

The droids attacked simultaneously. Maul moved with his earlier speed, but no longer had the same grace he’d shown in the temple. Plo could feel his rage building and watched Maul raise a gloved hand to crush two of the droids through the Force. The last two fell before his blade, but it wasn’t enough for him. Maul’s roar echoed through the warehouse and the Force. He pushed against the walls making them push out slightly. Plo drew up his protective shields to prevent the pressure from crushing him.

Sidious stood laughing at the display as the medical droid at his side was quickly crush. Raising the remote he returned to his punishment still laughing. Plo turned away when Maul’s roar turned to one of pain.

By the end of the day Maul was unconscious and covered in burns where the Inducers had been attached to him. Sidious gave him another injection to ensure lasting pain as he healed. “I am finished with my lesson for today. As this is a Sith matter I forbid him from receiving any medical treatment. He must heal himself if he is to survive.”

“If he dies?” Plo asked trying to restrain himself from moving to defend the trembling form on the ground.

“Then he is unworthy of the name Sith.” Sidious said dismissively walking away without a backward glance.


	6. Chapter 6

Luminara was pacing at the Temple’s landing bay. They should’ve been back a while ago. Aayla stood watching the skies for the speeder bikes.

“If something has happened to Master Koon… I had thought there was something different about this Sith.” Luminara was going to need a few days of meditation if her Sith had done something.

“Luminara, if I didn’t know better I’d think you had some feelings toward this Sith,” Aayla sounded rather pleased with her assessment. 

“I confess to have let some emotion into my assignment, Aayla, but he is still a Sith.” She said reasonably forcing herself to cease her movements and seek calm.

“He’s also rather fetching I think.” Luminara withheld her retort when she sensed the approach of some of the Jedi council. Before they were within earshot Aayla whispered in her ear, “haven’t you wondered exactly how extensive those tattoos are?” Blushing furiously she nodded to Kit Fisto and Eeth Koth.

“Is something troubling you, Master Unduli?” Eeth Koth was apparently picking up her embarrassment. Kit came to stand next to Aayla who was once again watching the skies with a small smile on her lips.

“I am worried they have not returned. What if the Sith have betrayed us?”

“I think it unlikely. It seems far too premature for them to fold on their plan. It has not even been a week.” 

“I hope you are right, Master Koth.” They turned to look back at the lines of traffic waiting for any sign of Master Koon. 

The next twenty minutes were spent in tense anticipation. When the speeders finally appeared it was immediately apparent something was wrong. One of the speeders no longer had a rider and was being towed. The occupied bike was being driven my Master Plo, but there was a large black bundle in front of him. As he came in to land Luminara realized it was the unconscious form of Darth Maul.

“What has happened?” Master Fisto demanded immediately sending for a gurney. Eeth Koth stepped forward to examine Maul.

“He is in a great deal of pain… It is amplified beyond normal levels.” Eeth Koth said leaning over Maul. Both Master Koth and Maul were of the same hardy species. They were well known for having high pain thresholds. Master Koth was so well adapted to controlling pain he was the only current Jedi who was a master of Crucitorn. He could sense and manipulate pain in other beings. Now he was searching for the source of Maul’s injuries, but Luminara could sense his confusion.

“His Master did this. A lesson as he explained it. He asked Maul to receive no help in healing.” Plo was standing beside Eeth looking sadly down at the Zabrak. 

“His Master?” Kit was clearly horrified at the treatment between the Sith and his apprentice.

“I used to wonder how Sith started the tradition of killing their Masters. Today I think I understand. Take him back to his room, but you should know Sidious injected him with a toxin to increase pain. My lifting him on the speeder caused him incredible hurt.”

Luminara nodded as the gurney arrived and sat floating next to the injured being. Eeth Koth and Aayla Secura carefully surrounded the trembling figure with the Force lifting him slowly and guiding him gently to the gurney. They all stood looking at Maul as his brow furrowed fitfully in his sleep. 

“I should go report to the Council.” Plo said regretfully. Luminara understood his reluctance in leaving the Sith. He nodded to the others and walked through the hanger. 

Luminara and Eeth Koth gently lifted Maul onto his bed. She noticed it didn’t appear to have been slept in recently. Eeth carefully removed his gloves and tunic while Luminara unbuckled his boots and placed them in the wardrobe. Joining Eeth at the head of the bed she watched as more tattoos were revealed. Aayla smirked at her from the doorway. Rolling her eyes she covered him with the soft blankets.

Master Koth rubbed one of Maul’s horns on his temple briefly. Seeing Luminara watching he smiled, “rubbing along the horns can be very soothing for our species. Although it’s normally a sexual act it can be comforting when we are hurting. With his Master’s request I’m afraid it’s all we can do.” He walked back into the living room with Luminara uncomfortably remembering the previous day.

Kit Fisto was looking out the window at the setting sun. Aayla sat heavily on the couch followed closely by Master Koth. Luminara was leaning against the doorway watching the Sith. The others slowly filtered out to meditate after what they’d seen. Stepping back into the Sith’s quarters Luminara sat cautiously next to him on the bed. Gently rubbing his furrowed brow and his horns she tried reaching him through the Force.

Maul was in agony. He knew it was his fault. He’d shown weakness and been punished for it. Rather than go into a healing trance he embraced the pain. Jedi avoid pain and seek to end suffering. Sith welcome it with open arms. Pain was his teacher. His true Master. It wasn’t the physical pain that bothered him. Normally he’d turn it into a rage he could direct at the Jedi to make himself stronger, but the Jedi were no longer his target. 

Searching deep within himself he no longer noticed his body’s protests. The pain was almost soothing in its familiarity. Calming he reached into the Force for guidance. The true purpose of Sith was to protect their Order and ensure the Sith legacy would be passed on. Jedi became their enemy because they sought to end the Sith. This was no longer the case. Now the Peacekeepers where the biggest threat to his Order’s survival. The Jedi were helping them now. Should he be protecting the Jedi as well as serving his Master?

Maul wasn’t sure who he was supposed to protect. He knew who he respected. His Master was the most powerful being in the galaxy. He had made Maul strong and given him purpose. Now that purpose had changed. The Peacekeepers are now his enemy. The Jedi no longer mattered. He relaxed into the toxin’s embrace and allowed his rage to build. Directing it outward he began to focus on his new target. The Peacekeepers would bow before the might of the Sith.

Luminara sensed the Sith calming and knew he’d recover soon. She went to the have some droids bring them food. Not sure what to do with herself she returned to Maul and sat next to him. Reaching out she began to rub along his horn recalling what Master Koth had said. She felt him stir slightly as his eyes slowly opened. 

“How’re you feeling?” she asked slowly moving her hand away.

“I’m no longer confused.” Luminara smiled slightly as he pushed himself into a seated position. The blankets pooled around his waist once again revealing his powerfully built frame. His glowing eyes took in the room and he picked idly at the sheets. 

“You haven’t used your bed yet.” Luminara said watching him.

“I am used to the floor. How did I get here?”

“Master Koon brought you back.” He nodded and reached up rubbing his smooth skull and brushing his horns. “Why didn’t you stop me yesterday?”

He looked at her blankly then reached for her hand. Running his fingers along her knuckles he looked down at their contrasting skin before meeting her eyes. “Why would I?”

“It’s a personal act and something Jedi don’t enter into lightly. I didn’t know what I was doing.”

“Why did you do it again?”

“Master Koth implied it was also a soothing gesture.” He nodded and traced the tattoos on her fingers absently. Luminara knew she should pull away, but her hand didn’t move. She held her breath when his fingers trailed to her wrist then to the gold bracelets that went up her forearms.

“You worry about my welfare.”

“You’re a living being and you’ve been put in my care. We’re allies.”

“Yes, allies,” he agreed cupping her cheek softly tracing a thumb along her dark bottom lip. Luminara’s eyes flicked to his muscular body and began to run her fingers across the lines crisscrossing in mesmerizing patterns of red and black. He laced their free hands together and guided her to he horns. Releasing her hand he pulled the cover off her head freeing her long dark locks. He ran both of his hand through her hair curiously. Luminara ran one hand across his stomach while the other traced around his horns without touching them. 

Suddenly a knock on the door made them both freeze. Eyes wide Luminara covered her hair and went to let the droids with their food in. She was sorting out the food and turned to see Maul standing in his doorway in only his loose black pants. 

“You should rest.” He promptly ignored her and sat at the table. Luminara ate uncomfortably. She’d let her feeling for the Sith cloud her judgment earlier. It could not happen again. When she sensed Maul watching her she pointedly ignored him eating quickly then sat in the living room to meditate and get herself back under control. This was made complicated when Maul sat across from her and began his own meditation. She kept her eyes tightly shut, so as not to get distracted by his perfectly shaped body.

Maul sensed the tension in the Jedi as he cast his focus inward. Adjusting his target had made being in the Temple less unsettling. He thought of the Jedi across from him and calmed even more. Her presence was soothing somehow. He knew her code wouldn’t allow her to hurt him unless he attacked first. The things he’d seen as making Jedi weak were now almost comforting. With Dooku and his Master he was on constant alert, but in only a few days he’d come to trust some of the Jedi more than his fellow Sith. The chains they placed on themselves where reassuring now. 

A communicator went off in the kitchen and the Jedi stood to see what was happening. When she returned she was once again focused with her earlier tension gone. “Count Dooku is making contact. We must gather now.” Maul nodded and quickly redressed. Pulling his heavy hood over himself he followed the Jedi through the Temple. 

She led him to a room full of Jedi. They were slowly sitting in the amphitheater waiting for Dooku to contact. When he entered he sensed some surprise from many of the Jedi. “Lord Maul, we did not think to see you up so quickly.” The one called Ki-Adi-Mundi said from his left. He looked slowly around the room at all the faces watching him curiously. 

“Are you still in pain?” Master Koon asked coming to stand next to him.

“There is no pain where strength lies,” he intoned softly. At that moment Dooku’s figure appeared in the center of the room. The hologram was far larger than the actual man allowing everyone in the room to easily see. The two Jedi who’d gone with him appeared at his side. 

“Master Obi-Wan, Master Skywalker, Count Dooku what do you have to report?” Mace Windu voice rose up from the front row.

“We have shut down all droid production, but General Grievous has disappeared.” The Jedi called Obi-Wan said smoothly. 

“Do you have any leads?”

“None so far, but I think it time to send Lord Maul into the field. Do you think you could find Grievous?” Dooku said without looking at Maul.

“I will find him,” Maul said careful to conceal his eagerness to kill the cyborg general.

“Master Unduli will accompany him, but we see no problem with this.” Before the transmition had even ended Maul was walking back through the Temple with his Jedi following him.

“Where is Bloodfin?” he demanded not entirely sure where he was going.

“This way in the hanger. You want to leave now?” she sounded surprised at his urgency. Maul had been trained to be ready to move at a moments notice. He had no possessions to pack and his Sith Infiltrator was always ready to go. 

“What is the delay?” he asked her impatiently. 

“We need provisions and the Council likely has something to say.”

“My ship is ready. You can talk to them from my ship.” They had reached the hanger and he was calling his bike to his side with the controls on his wrist when a few of the Jedi entered the hanger behind them.

“The Council has to gather. Where do you plan to start your search? We need to plan this.”

“We need to act. She can call you from my ship,” he was loosing patience with the Jedi now. He mounted his bike and looked expectantly at Master Unduli waiting for her to get on behind him. “Are you coming?” She looked back at the nameless Jedi and gracefully joined him on his prized speeder. 

He didn’t wait for the other Jedi to finish speaking before taking off and heading toward the warehouse his ship was hidden in. Luminara tightened her hold around his waist and pressed her face between his shoulder blades. He sped up even more and began taking unnecessarily sharp turns so she was holding him even tighter. Her legs pressed into him and she crushed her chest against his back. Maul had never gone on a mission with a partner and had already decided he liked it as his body began to respond.


	7. Chapter 7

Luminara got off the speeder bike the moment it touched down. Maul had flown them to an empty warehouse no he was typing in a command on the silver bracelet on his wrist. A ship suddenly appeared before them lowering the ramp as Bloodfin loaded into the hanger. The Sith Infiltrator had top of the line cloaking devices so Maul could come and go without being seen. Following him up the ramp she watched as he secured his bike before walking to the small lift that left to the ship's upper deck. 

“Where are we going?” Luminara was always thorough in planning out her missions. Leaving so suddenly was unsettling. 

“He has a private retreat. A castle on the third moon of the Outer Rim planet Vassek. We will start our search there.” He didn’t look at her as he took over the controls firing up the engines. Luminara listened to the deep purr of the ship as she sat behind him in one of the passenger seats. Ever since the Sith had been entrusted to her the galaxy seemed to move alarmingly fast. There was relatively no air traffic in the sector Maul had landed his ship, so he left the stealth features active as they rose through the Coruscant atmosphere.

“I need to contact the Temple.” Maul pointed to the panel she could contact the Council on and continued his course deftly avoiding the other ships hovering outside of atmosphere. 

Calling into the Temple she soon had a hologram of Ki-Adi-Mundi before her. “Master Luminara, you’ve already left?”

“Lord Maul was… eager to begin the mission. He has a few places Grievous might go to.”

“I see. Report back if you find anything. In the meantime ensure the Sith doesn’t use unnecessary violence. May the Force be with you.” She ended the transmition and felt the Infiltrator take the jump to hyperspace. Maul switched the ship to autopilot and walked out of the cockpit. Luminara watched him walk away hesitating before following him to a small training room.

“Do you have experience fighting Grievous’ MagnaGuards?” he asked smoothly stretching out.

“Some. I can handle myself.” Tossing his heavy black cloak to a side of the room he turned to her as he pulled out his lightsaber.

“I need to see the extent of your abilities if we are to work together.” He extended both ends of his weapon and stood waiting for her to join him. With a sigh Luminara withdrew her own green blade and dropped into Form III’s opening position. Maul immediately went on the attack. Luminara blocked each of his strikes never striking back, but quickly loosing ground. She could block all his advances, but they never stopped coming. She still hadn’t seem any openings and hoped he’d become sloppy as he got tired. Maul however didn’t show any signs of tiring. It was soon very apparent all Luminara was doing was delaying the inevitable. 

Switching tactics Luminara began to draw on Form V. The more aggressive form would allow her to create an opening by using her opponent’s moves against them. The problem was Maul’s style was nearly impossible to predict. Form VII was considered the most difficult of all lightsaber techniques calling for intense focus and strength. Few ever mastered the elusive Form. The longer their fight continued the more Luminara came to see his total mastery of the Form. 

Pulling back he deactivated his lightsaber and gave her a courteous bow. Luminara returned the gesture smiling slightly at Maul’s show of manners. “Satisfied?”

“You will be fine, but we must strike quickly. We don’t have time to outlast each of his guards.” Luminara nodded in agreement and placed her lightsaber back on her belt. Maul started covering the metal floor with mats.

“I wouldn’t think you’d even own mats,” she said amusedly as he straightened them and stepped back to check his work.

“They are for your comfort. Do you have any skill in unarmed combat?” he removed his gloves and leather boots placing on his discarded cloak. He took his belt with his lightsaber and added it the pile. Then he walked to the center of the padded space and faced her once more.

“Some though I am not a Master of it,” she approached him on the matt cautiously. He looked at her for a moment before pulling off her headdress and tossing it towards his own discarded clothing. Indicating her belt and her boots he stepped back and waited for her to pull them off. Once they were down to necessities they immediately leapt at each other. They were both uncommonly flexible, using legs as adeptly as fists. Despite Luminara’s speed Maul soon had her pinned. 

“I’m going to teach you some of the basics of Teräs Käsi. Stand up.” He demonstrated a starting position then corrected her attempt to copy the stance. Maul circled around her nudging her feet further apart and showing her where to put her hands. Moving through basic blocks and attacks that suited Luminara’s personal style took the better part of an hour. 

Soon they were lined up to rematch. Luminara was able to block more of his punches, but he was able to quickly knock her legs out from under here with a powerful sweep of one of his legs. Before she could get up he was on her again holding her wrists tightly so she couldn’t move her hands from off the mat. 

Panting Luminara looked at his red rimmed eyes just inches from her own. He was barely breathing any different than usual, but his pupils looked dilated now and he was staring at her so intensely she nearly shivered. Shifting under his fierce eyes she moved her body below him and jumped when she felt something hard pressing into her stomach. Maul’s expression didn’t change as he took in her confused look. “What is that?”

In response she felt Maul move his lower body and the hardness pressed more insistently into her stomach. Frowning slightly she flicked her eyes up to his hands pinning her then back to his eyes. Suddenly she realized what was happening and felt her eyes widen. “Maul, we can’t do this.”

He leaned down burying his nose in her hair and pulling back to whisper in her ear with that velvety voice, “why not?” His hot breath made her shiver involuntarily. When he began to press soft kisses to her neck just below her ear she momentarily forgot why this was a bad idea.

“We can’t…” her words were cut off when his lips met hers. He was surprisingly gentle and Luminara got the sense this was new for him too. Releasing her wrists he tangled his hands in her hair pulling her closer. Sighing into the embrace she relaxed allowing him to part her lips with his rough tongue. His kisses became slowly more demanding at he rocked his hardness against her hip. 

Luminara had no idea what to do. Part of her never wanted this to end, but the new sensations were unnerving. She could feel her stomach flutter and the need to feel Maul’s skin against her own was steadily growing. One of his hands released her hair and began to trail along her collarbone. Stopping at her small breast he began roughly kneading and rolling his hips harder as she arched into him. The hand at her breast slid down to her thigh and began pulling up the black material.

When he touched bare flesh her eyes snapped open. Releasing a powerful wave through the Force she sent him flying away from her. Landing in a crouch he stared at her with his usual indifference except now she could see that mask slipping. He looked slightly amused at her reaction, but beneath that she could detect some hurt. 

“We can’t do that again, Maul,” she said forcefully straightening her robes and bending to retrieve her head cover. He simply stared at her and she knew he wouldn’t let this be the end of it. The ship’s engines began slowing down as they closed in on their destination. Maul stood and pulled his discarded clothes back on without looking away from her. 

The intercom beeped signaling their arrival at the destined moon. Looking agitatedly at the speaker Maul spared her one last curious look before walking out to prepare the decent. The moment he disappeared Luminara let out the breath she had been holding. What had she just done? She had no idea what had come over her, but it had felt so natural at the moment. Dropping into a meditative position on the mat she immediately started regaining control of her emotions. Grievous was not an opponent to be taken lightly. She needed to be focused on the task at hand not the Sith. 

Maul began the steady decent through the atmosphere reassured that with the stealth capacities of his ship, Grievous would have no idea of his approach. Nearing what was sure to be a challenging mission he found himself distracted. He was thinking only of Master Luminara Unduli. The grace which she executed her nearly perfect Form was flashing through his mind as was the way she’d looked trapped under him. Her hair was spread in a dark hallow and her green skin was slightly flushed from the exertion. Dark lips slightly parted as she caught her breath staring up at him with those perfectly blue eyes. 

Readjusting himself uncomfortably in his loose pants he glared at the moon below him. Listening closely for Luminara’s approach he removed a glove once more and shoved his hand into his robes seeking out his aching member. Squeezing himself roughly he forced his body back under his control releasing a satisfied breath when he felt himself soften in his hand. Replacing his glove he circled around to the coordinates of Grievous’ castle eager for the challenge and the outlet for his current rage.

Landing smoothly he found Luminara waiting in the main hanger pointedly not looking at him. Grabbing her shoulders roughly he brought her face within inches of his own, “I will not have you distracted.” He kissed her once more fiercely crashing their lips together before pulling back to look at her. He’d been able to taste her fear of him and her emotions in that kiss. The pleasure of her discomfort calmed him. Looking at her triumphantly he whispered, “you are afraid Jedi.”

“No, there is only peace,” she said clearly forcing herself to calm with one of the lines of the Jedi code. One of her small green hands pushed him back softly. 

“Peace is a lie. There is only passion,” he replied with a smirk and a line of the Sith code before lowering the ramp. Walking down without looking at her he took in the retreat of General Grievous. The castle was carved into the cliff face at the end of a narrow valley shrouded in mist. With purposeful strides he began to walk towards the massive doors with the Jedi trailing silently behind him. 

Reaching the doors he glanced back at the Jedi making sure she was focused on the task at hand. Withdrawing his lightsaber he forced the lit end through the door where the locking mechanisms usually sat. 

The moment they stepped into the dark tunnel blasters dropped from the ceiling and began firing. He could see flashed of the green lightsaber to his left, but focused on blocking the bolts. Releasing a wave of Sith lightning he took out one of the blasters before returning to blocking. Luminara was able to send a few of the bolts back to their source. When only one blaster was left eight MagnaGuards appeared around them. 

Luminara lifted one of the guards with the Force to send him directly into the remaining blaster effectively destroying both. Standing back to back with the Jedi Maul focused on the four droids in from of him. Due to the narrowness of the hall they were unable to fully surround them, but with Maul’s training he was able to dispatch two of his guards fairly quickly. 

The last two attacked simultaneously, but it made no difference. They were soon added to the scrap pile and before the cherry red cuts from his lightsaber had faded he’d moved on to help Luminara. She only had one droid left, but with the two of them it quickly fell. 

Together they moved silently down the hall with their lightsabers casting conflicting glows on the walls around them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter, but let me know what you think!


	8. Chapter 8

Moving silently down the dark hall in Maul’s shadow Luminara took to relying on the Force to guide her. They passed empty rooms with nothing but large statues of Kaleesh Warriors, but they didn’t find anything significant until they reached a grim trophy room. 

Grievous had saved the braids of padawans he’d murdered along with other parts of various species he’d butchered. 

Stepping forward Luminara ran her finger along a braid of blonde hair that could’ve come from of dozen possible species. Maul stood in the doorway looking indifferently at the evidence of Grievous’s ruthlessness. Luminara was working to maintain her calm, but she remembered some of the Jedi that had fallen to the cyborg. Tearing herself away from the table she turned back to Maul. 

He looked at her for a moment before nodding slightly and continuing down the hallway. After another few meters a heavy door slid down behind them blocking their exit. Maul didn’t even slow down as the familiar voice of General Grievous began to reverberate through the castle. 

“Master Jedi I see you have come to add to my trophy room. I always know what to take from the padawans, but a Master such as yourself demands a bit more creativity. I see you’ve also brought Sidious’ assassin. You will me my first Sith kill. Hopefully Gor will leave some pieces of you intact.”

“Your treachery ends here Grievous. Surrender yourself now.” Luminara said clearly to the holocam nearest them. She could sense Maul’s mounting excitement as the fight drew closer. He was pacing like a caged predator who’d caught the scent of their quarry. 

“It is you who should be offering terms of surrender, Jedi. You are trapped and at my mercy.” While Grievous broke into one of his coughing fits the floor below Luminara opened up revealing the deep shaft of a molten incinerator pit. The Force gave her a spilt second warning, but as she landed next to Maul she caught sight of more MagnaGuards approaching from one end of the hall. 

“Come on,” she said pulling Maul forward away from the approaching droids. The time it took them to dispatch these guards might be all Grievous would need to get away. She wasn’t about to take the risk of allowing the leader of the droid army to escape. The hallway suddenly widened into a circular room that led off into more hallways. Before they could reach one of the openings the doors slammed down on all of the corridors except the largest of them. Luminara could feel something moving towards them before she felt the small tremors and heard the rumbling growls of Grievous’s pet. 

A huge beast roughly the size of a rancor entered the room on two muscular legs ending in deadly claws. His curved horns were longer than Luminara’s arms and she noticed Grievous had outfitted it with battle armor. His broad chest plate and helmet only added to the savage looking beast. Raising its head it gave a tremendous roar revealing a mouth full of sharp teeth while a powerful tail thrashed in the small chamber. 

With a thunderous cry that shook the room he snapped his tail suddenly in Luminara’s direction. Flipping gracefully over it she took in the extra clawed hand at the end of the tail. She heard Maul activate his lightsaber and quickly did the same as she dropped to a crouch. Standing with the roggwart between them she watched Maul avoid a swipe of the claws and with a neat sweep of his red blade sever one of the beast’s clawed hands. 

In a rage the pet Grievous had called Gor began wildly slashing his remaining limbs. Luminara quickly began dodging claws and teeth while Maul went in for the kill. He leapt onto Gor’s back and plunged his lightsaber up to its hilt. A few pained whimpers escaped the roggwart as he buckled in a mass of limbs to the ground. 

Maul landed smoothly next to Luminara and deactivated his lightsaber before walking down the only open tunnel. Looking back briefly at the remains of the predator she followed Maul into the dark tunnel. 

“How are we going to find him in this maze?” Luminara wasn’t sure how they’d find anything in the tomb-like castle. 

“He’ll come to us,” Maul said without slowing his pace.

“How’re you sure?”

“We killed his pet.”

“You killed his pet.”

“We’d make good trophies for his collection.” Luminara shivered slightly and sped up as she sensed coming danger. The door in front of them slid open suddenly. Two more MagnaGuards stepped in front of them followed by Grievous and two more of his specialized guards. 

“You killed Gor!” Grievous roared dividing his two arms and withdrawing four lightsabers in blues and greens. The red glow of Maul’s dual blades lit the room along with Luminara’s single green blade. 

“Prepare to be destroyed scum!” Grievous began twirling two of the lightsabers overhead at a speed impossible to follow. The two front guards stepped around Maul toward Luminara. The staffs crackled and hummed as they began building momentum. Assuming an opening stance she began moving easily through her form. One guard brought down an overhead strike that she smoothly redirected away from her shoulder. Without stopping her motions she blocked the next strike from the second guard. 

Grievous roared as he leapt at Maul. The Sith showed no emotion as he blocked and avoided the two guards protecting Grievous’s flanks. Luminara could only spare a glance as she once again blocked and spun away from the guards. They were slowly pushing her back away from Maul trying to separate them. Seeing the trap Luminara went on the attack the moment she saw her opening. 

Slicing through one of the guard’s legs she avoided the next blow from the other guard. Focusing on her only standing attacker she smoothly added him to the scrap pile with a few decisive swipes of her green blade. The guard that’d lost his legs was dragging itself back to the fallen staff. Turning Luminara jumped over a low arc aimed at her legs and summersaulted through the air. Her lightsaber met the guard the same time her feet met the ground on either side of his chest. Carving straight through the droids chest she felt her blade going through to the floor. 

Glancing back up she tracked the movements of Maul and his opponents. He’d dispatched one of the guards already and severed two of Grievous’s extra hands. As she watched Maul dodged the green and blue blades before landing on Grievous’s open flank. He cut out one of the cyborg’s legs before blocking a fresh onslaught. With a roar Grievous dropped down onto his remaining limbs and scurried off like some grotesque arachnid. 

Luminara jumped forward to intercept the remaining MagnaGuard. “Go after him. I’m right behind you,” she said over her shoulder as she forced the guard to move out of Maul’s way. Taking the opening he leapt after Grievous with a burst of Force speed. Cutting down the guard she took off after him. Before she got two meters another door shut down blocking her path. The wall to her side opened up revealing two assassin droids. Spinning her lightsaber to block the blaster bolts she focused on the fight in front of her. 

Maul could sense the coward’s path through his fortress. Using the Force he smoothly cloaked himself hiding his presence from Grievous. The holocams were easily disabled before they could capture his image so the general would have no idea of his approach. He’d had a few openings to destroy the general, but his guards had interfered before he could act on it. 

Maul hated cowards.

Grievous might have once had honor, but it had been replaced with a droid’s programming. Most people hated Grievous because he also lacked mercy. Maul thought mercy showed weakness. If something was not strong enough to survive then it should be destroyed by more worthy forces. Grievous was no match for him. He should turn and face his demise head on rather than delay the inevitable. When Maul faced his equal he would not resent them for cutting him down. If he lost it was do to his own weakness. His killer would only be following the natural order. 

Grievous was not his equal. Maul was going to kill him. It was only a matter of time. The cyborg was already dead. His life had been over the moment Maul was put on the hunt. Smirking he used the Force to shut the door in front of Grievous and jammed it. Giving a choking cough Grievous turned and withdrew his lightsabers with his two remaining hands. 

Maul growled low in his throat as he lit both ends of his lightsaber. “Gah! Sidious would not want me destroyed! I still control the largest droid army ever assembled. We can still destroy the Jedi scum.” Maul stood silently watching Grievous try to bargain his way out of his fate with distaste. Grievous still hadn’t accepted that he wasn’t going to survived this encounter. “You are Sith! Working with the Jedi is against everything you stand for. Your Master has clearly lost sight of things. Allow me to live and together we will destroy your Master and the remaining Jedi.”

Blocking one of the flailing blades Maul cut off the offending limb with the other end of his lightsaber. Grievous gave another wheezing cough as Maul began to focus his hatred on his foe. Gathering the Dark Side around him he released a wave of Sith lightning melting the remaining organs encased in droid parts. He could smell cooking flesh as flames shot through the eye sockets of the infamous General Grievous.

Luminara limped along the corridor following Grievous through the Force. She’s tried to track Maul but his trail had been blocked from her sight. At first she worried he’d been killed but she hadn’t felt anything through the Force. A being as Force sensitive as Maul would’ve sent out a reverberation through the Force if he’d died. This was like he’d simply disappeared. 

The assassin droids had held her back longer than she’d expected. In her haste she’d lost focus momentarily and paid for her lapse. One of the blasters had left a burn on her left thigh. The heat had immediately cauterized the wound so there was little blood, but it was aching badly. She’d tried to draw on the Force to heal, but she found herself unable to find the calm without knowing Maul’s situation. She’d never felt this concern for her apprentice. Feeling protective of a Sith Lord was very unsettling. 

Rounding another corner she suddenly felt Maul’s fiery presence reappear in a wave of hatred that nearly made her drop to her knees. At the same time she heard Grievous’s screams and smelt something burning. Quickening her pace around another corner she was met with the sight of Maul cooking Grievous in rippling waves of Sith Lightning. 

Maul’s features were twisted into a pained grin illuminated by the cold light. His blackened teeth were barred in a silent growl and his yellow eyes seemed extra bright as he channeled the Dark Side into the melting frame that was once General Grievous. 

She could feel the column of hatred and pain growing inside of him to be unleashed on the twisted remains. 

Taking another hesitant step closer he suddenly looked up at her. Without loosing his twisted grin he ended the flow of lightning and took a step towards Luminara. He prowled down the corridor radiating primal power as he slowly backed Luminara into the wall. Leaning into her he suddenly dropped his head down on her shoulder and breathed deeply. 

“You are hurt,” he said softly in her ear. He didn’t sound concerned, but he seemed to be silently asking if she was okay.

“It’s nothing. Let’s leave this place,” Luminara ducked out from under him and began quickly walking down the hall. Maul silently followed momentarily ducking into a control room to deactivate the remaining droids and set the self destruct on the castle. Both of them sprinted out of the facility as red alarm lights flashed around them. Glancing at Maul under the bright illumination she thought about what she’d just seen. She’d almost allowed herself to forget what Maul was. What he was trained to do. She couldn’t allow that to happen again.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey let me know what you think! I'd love to hear from you

The Sith Infiltrator loomed out of the mist surrounding the valley. Seconds after catching sight of it an explosion from the castle they’d just left illuminated the air around them. The ground trembled under Maul’s boots and he felt the energy of the blast pressing in on him through the heavy atmosphere. 

Luminara looked too lost in thought as she limped up the ramp to notice the cliff behind them crumbling. She seemed to be following him blindly into the lift as they rose to the cockpit. Sitting in the pilot’s seat he simply ignored her as he guided the ship off the moon.

Breaking atmosphere he entered in the coordinates for the Core Planet Corescant. He found himself reaching out without thinking to check the condition of his Jedi. The pain in her leg had echoed through the Dark Side to fuel the Force within him. Now that Grievous was dead her pain no longer filled him with pleasure. Something in him felt concern that she had not healed herself yet. Jedi always avoided their pain and protected themselves in the healing nature of the Light Side. Something was preventing her from healing herself. 

Switching to autopilot he turned to look at his passenger. Luminara was staring at the floor blankly. Her brow was furrowed in thought. Maul wanted to reach out and smooth the lines from her soft green features. Stepping forward he grabbed her arm roughly and began dragging her back to the lift. 

“Maul, what are you doing?” she asked softly without resisting his pull.

“You need rest.” He said standing in the lift. The second they reached the lower deck he dragged her to one of the sleeping compartments that also doubled as a holding cell. Maul didn’t really see a difference, but he wondered if the Jedi would be comfortable. 

“I am fine, Maul.” He ignored her as he marched her forcefully into the cell. There was a thin sleeping mat and nothing else. “I see the Sith spare no expense for prisoners.”

“This one is mine.”

“What’s the difference between this one and the cell?” He raised a tattooed brow and nodded at the matt. Sighing deeply she limped to the wall to lean back against it. Sliding down heavily she slumped on the soft matt and shifted uncomfortably. Maul cast out again to assess her injuries. Her burn had not begun to heal yet.

Growling he stepped forward to squat in front of her and reached for the injured leg. Before she could protest he reached for the hole in the black fabric and tore to reveal more of the soft green skin. There was a small scorch mark on her thigh that was oozing a clear liquid. Pressing his gloved hand to it he felt her flinch. 

She tried to pull away to cover her exposed flesh but he quickly batted her hands away impatiently. “Why aren’t you healing?”

“I just need time to meditate,” Maul frowned at the wound before sitting on the mat beside her. He was determined to wait here until he was sure she was healing. “Maul, you can go. I’m sure you have other duties to attend.”

“Start healing and I’ll leave,” he replied stubbornly checking her again for progress. She sighed before closing her eyes and settling into herself. With her eyes shut and her focus turned inward Maul was able to stare at her features without distraction. He loved the way their skin contrasted. They both perfectly embodied their separate Orders. 

Maul stared at her full lips hungrily. His Master had discouraged any sort of attachment, but he’d never felt tempted by a female before. He had gained perfect control of his body as it developed, but he’d never met anything like this Jedi. She was compassionate towards all life yet she was also a dangerous opponent to have. He’d watched her fighting the droids with an easy sort of grace. 

Only the threat of Grievous had kept him from taking her there. 

The battle lust hadn’t worn off yet. He was still throbbing with need as he watched the steady rise and fall of her chest. Glancing at her exposed thigh he watched the skin begin to knit back together seamlessly. Removing one of his gloves he traced along the new flesh. The moment his fingers made contact, her bright blue eyes flashed open in surprise. With a growl he tightened his grip on her thigh and he leaned over her slim body to press his face into her neck. He had no idea what he wanted except to feel her against him. 

“Maul, we can’t do this,” she said softly as he released her hair with his free hand and eagerly nipped at her throat. “I’m a Jedi. I’ve chosen my path.”

“Jedi are not required to remain celibate. I desire you.” He began running his fingers through her soft hair mesmerized by the texture while his other hand began to knead the soft flesh of her thigh. 

“Maul, I care for you and… I don’t know if I can keep my emotions out of it.” He could hear the shaking in her voice and sense the turmoil pouring off her. Pulling back he looked at her seriously. 

“Then don’t. Let yourself feel this.”

“I can’t become a Sith, Maul.” She was definitely scared now. Tears were slowly rolling down her cheek. Maul watched the tear tracks curiously before releasing her thigh to brush away the moisture. He thrived on fear, but feeling it come from her was oddly sickening. 

“I wouldn’t let you,” he said so plainly she couldn’t doubt his conviction. “I want you as you are now not twisted by the dark.” His Master had once allowed him a female to expel his curiosities, but that female had been unwilling. Luminara would come to him willingly. Of that he had no doubt. 

He leaned forward and tucked some loose hair behind a delicate ear. She closed her eyes and leaned slightly into the touch. Encouraged he pressed his lips to her temple. He felt her shudder before placing one of her hands on his chest to push him back. “Maul…” she said looking away from him, “we can’t.” Growling he slammed a fist into the wall and stood. 

Without another word he left the small cell and swiftly locked it behind him not caring she would be able to unlock it quite easily. In a rage he paced around the ship wishing he could vent his rage through the Force without risking destroying his ship. 

Walking to the small refresher he decided to vent his emotions another way. Stripping off his robes he cast them to the floor in a heap before unbuckling his leather boots. Tearing his belt off he pushed his loose black pants down freeing his throbbing erection. 

The second it was free he stopped all his movements. He hadn’t pleasured himself for years and was no longer sure how to go about it. Suddenly feeling uncomfortable he started the refresher before stepping under the spray. He took the time to look at himself. The tattoos he’d received as a child covered his whole body. Tracing the lines that ran down his stomach until he reached the base of his cock he softly trailed his fingers up his shaft along the tattoos. He felt a small thrill when he touched the bright red tip. Cocking his head he began running his fingers cautiously over his shaft seeking those areas that brought the greatest pleasure.

Finding a rhythm he rested his head back against the wall breathing deeply and taking his cock firmly in hand. While one hand stroked his cock the other trailed back up his stomach. He circled and pinched his hardened nipples before sliding up his outstretched neck to his temple horn. Rubbing along the base he felt his cock jump in his fist and increased his strokes with a small growl. 

The hand on his horn trailed back to his chest. Using his claws he scratched down his muscled torso. The thick hide of his species could take a beating during sex and usually did. The dominant females on his planet sometimes even took to killing their mates once they were finished conceiving. Male offspring were cast back to the poor tribes while the females were raised in comfort among the Night Sisters. 

Growling angrily he clawed a nipple and arched his back. Slowly building the pleasure within him he began pushing it out through the Force. He wanted the Jedi to feel him coming from the other side of the Infiltrator. Smirking at the thought of her he continued to stroke himself feverishly, shutting his eyes tightly. He was at full hardness now barely able to touch his fingers together around his swelling girth. Slamming his head back he started rubbing his horns roughly against the wall. His other hand snaked down to cup his sack. With a roar and an extra push through the Force he came against the shower wall. 

Without stopping his ministrations he sensed out Luminara’s presence through the Force. She was definitively feeling embarrassed, but beneath that he could sense a hint of arousal. He grinned as he felt his sack tighten again. Riding out his second orgasm he sank down the wall feeling something like bliss. 

Panting he watched his now half hard cock twitch. He could bring it back to hardness with a few strokes, but he decided against it. Dathomirian Zabrak had one of the fastest recovery times and some of the best stamina for mating, but fucking himself didn’t give him a proper release. Pleasuring himself had always been slightly unsatisfying but having a female he wanted so close made this torture. She was making no move to come here and finish him off as he’d hoped. 

He watched the water run down his body washing away his wasted seed and he thought about his Jedi. 

Luminara was shaking slightly in Maul’s cell. He’d deliberately cast his waves of release through the whole ship. It was far more intrusive than if he had simply yelled out his completion. Through the Force she got a hint of his emotions and some of what he was thinking. Maul’s passions very vivid and unrestrained. Luminara got the impression he wanted a rough coupling on the floor that would leave her sore for days. 

Lurching to her feet she sensed out the door’s locking mechanism and strategically applied pressure through the Force. The door had barely slid open before she was slipping out back to the lift up the cockpit. Pointedly avoiding looking in the direction of the refresher she impatiently waited for the lift to ascend. 

Catching her breath she forced herself to ignore the fluttering in her stomach as she paced. Deciding she needed the distraction she hastily put in a call to the Jedi Temple. 

“Master Unduli, it is good to see you. Have you found Grievous?” Master Plo Koon was a welcome sight after the days events. Luminara found herself smiling in relief and momentarily forgot Maul when she remembered the mission’s success.

“Master Koon, I am pleased to report General Grievous is no more.”

“And the Sith?”

“It was he who delivered the final blow. I… wouldn’t have survived without him.”

“He is proving to be a reliable ally for the time being.”

“What of Dooku and Sidious?”

“We just received a transmission from Dooku notifying us he would be searching for a new acolyte to replace Ventress.” Before Luminara could process this development she felt a new wave crash through the Force. Maul was at it again apparently. Feeling herself blushing furiously she tried to focus on what Koon had just told her.

“I thought the Sith were going to return to the Rule of Two?” She felt her voice rising in intensity. Maul was even louder this time and it was becoming difficult to keep her tone even. 

“The Sith feel an assassin would be useful against the Peacekeepers.” A fresh wave went out through the Force catching her slightly off guard. Before she could stop herself she jumped and hit her hand roughly against the side of the ship. Unfortunately she caught an edge with the side of her hand.

“Apologies, Plo, I am still on edge from the battle. We will be back in an hour or so. I require meditation and rest.”

“May the Force be with you, Luminara. I will take your report to the Council.” Luminara gave a slight bow before hurriedly ending the transmission. 

Moving briskly through the ship she approached the refresher following the increasing volume of Maul’s groans of pleasure. “Maul! Stop it! This isn’t funny!” She could hear him panting as he laughed softly at her discomfort.

“Go meditate, Jedi.” He stopped what ever he was doing for a moment, but when she started talking the rhythmic slap, slap started again.

“I can’t meditate while you’re doing… that!”

“Then don’t try to meditate, sweet.” 

“Maul!” she shouted pounding on the door. The second she said his name he moaned and sent out another wave through the Force. “Just hurry up!”

“Mmmm you want it fast, little Jedi?”His velvety voice had taken on a deep husky quality that sent shivers down Luminara’s spine. 

“That is not what I mean and you know it!”

“Why don’t you join me? I’m sure that would speed things up.”

“You arrogant… That is not happening, Maul!” The trembling was starting to reach her voice now as she sensed him nearing climax. 

“Then stop interrupting!” She heard him slam something against the wall and there was a sudden renewal of pleasure moving through the Force. Luminara could feel the heat spreading all the way to her toes. Visibly shaking she stomped away absently massaging one of her breasts. Realizing what she was doing she blushed furiously and began pacing the length of the ship. 

Plo Koon stood in the transmissions room thinking over Luminara’s last message. Her and Maul would be back any minute, but he’d sensed something off in Master Unduli’s voice. She was talking loudly and slightly faster than usual and he was sure he saw a slight blush on her cheeks. Occasionally her eyes would suddenly widen a little making the blush darken again. 

She’d given no hint that she wanted to tell Plo about it so he didn’t ask. He was already very interested in hearing about the death of General Grievous. The cyborg had claimed the lives of a large number of Jedi. Many had wanted the pleasure of defeating him in battle, but in the end he had fallen at Maul’s hand. The Sith was certainly a skilled fighter. Plo had seen that first hand though he knew the Sith wasn’t going to simply show them the full extent of his abilities. 

The sudden change in Sith and Jedi relations was still deeply unsettling to many of the Order, but it had gone as smoothly as could be expected under the circumstances. He was deep in though as the lift ascended a few more levels in the central tower to the Council Chambers. Entering the large circular room he moved to one the windows to watch the setting sun while he waited. Looking down at the front of the Temple he noticed a group of robed figures climbing the steps. The only reason he could see them was from the long shadows they cast beneath the setting sun. 

He felt uneasy as the tiny forms disappeared from his line of sight. Frowning he cast out through the Force searching for any threats. Before he’d reached very far he felt the ground below him tremble. Glancing back out the window he could see smoke rising from where the figures had disappeared. Turning he ran back to the lift tapping his lightsaber against his leg as he focused on his connection to the Force to keep himself focused. 

The Peacekeepers had returned.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey if you're reading this review! I'd love to hear what you think so far!

Plo was running through the Temple toward the chaos echoing through the Force. Calling on the Force he increased his speed until he was little more than a blur. 

Most of the Jedi Order had dispersed throughout the galaxy to begin healing the scars of war. The Temple still had a few hundred occupants that should’ve been more than capable of preventing another attack. The Peacekeepers shouldn’t have been able to simply march through the front door. 

Nearing the center of the attack he began meeting more and more other Jedi who were also rushing to defend the Temple. Eeth Koth, Saesee Tiin, and Kit Fisto were silently running alongside him when another explosion shook the Temple. They barely slowed their breakneck pace as they rushed into the wide entrance hall of the Temple. 

Nearly a dozen figures in grey robes were not only holding off triple the number of Jedi, but they were clearly winning the fight. The padawans that had been in the front hall had fallen quickly before the sudden onslaught. Once the shock had worn off the Jedi had begun to put up more resistance but they were still steadily retreating. Master Yoda had been teaching a group of younglings when the attack had started. The eight small beings were huddled together in a tight group with Jedi Knights, Masters, and Padawans surrounding them in a protective circle. Master Yoda’s small green blade was visible among the white blades of the Peacekeepers. 

The Peacekeepers themselves all carried a wide assortment of weapons. One had a great battle axe made of cortosis he or she was using to fight four Jedi at once. All the attackers wore expressionless gold masks that completely hid their features. Before Plo could take in more a nearby Peacekeeper killed the two Padawans who had been feebly holding them off and turned to the Masters who’d just entered the hall. 

Eeth Koth was the first to reach the deadly assassin. This one looked like a human female. Her grey robes were covered in pieces of blaster resistant armor that looked completely untouched. She carried a staff topped with a short white lightsaber blade. Eeth was quickly joined by Plo, Kit, and Saesee when it became clear she was too much for one Jedi to handle. 

“We need to get the younglings out of here,” Kit shouted as he blocked the flashing white blade with his green one. 

“We need more fighters! Are the Sith and Master Unduli back yet?” Eeth Koth said loudly enough for Plo to hear.

“They should be close,” Plo shouted over the continued yells and hums of dozens of lightsabers. 

Luminara sat with her arms folded tightly across her chest as Maul guided the ship down. She could sense his amusement when he finally exited the refresher. His skin was still dripping wet, but he didn’t seem to mind. Luminara had pointedly avoided making eye contact as she quickly told him of her communication with Master Koon. 

“Maul…” Luminara began cautiously as they slowly descended on the Capitol planet’s darker half. 

“Little Jedi?” She could hear the slight edge in his voice as he turned the ship sharply. 

“Do you feel that?”

“I feel many things at the moment, Jedi.”

“No that… that disturbance. Something is wrong. We need to hurry back to the Temple.” He didn’t reply, but silently complied increasing the ship’s speed. 

“The Temple is burning,” he said softly as the ship closed in on the Temple’s main hanger. Luminara barely noticed the slight hint of pleasure in his voice before he brought the Sith Infiltrator to a hovering stop a hundred feet above the ground. Typing in a few last commands he stood and gestured for Luminara to follow him. Enter the lift she was momentarily confused until they reached the lower deck and Maul lowered the ramp. Looking back he smirked before jumping out into open air.

Luminara walked to the edge of the ramp and frowned down at the small black form looking up at her. Taking a calming breath she leapt after him using the Force to slow herself down before she hit the ground. Landing lightly next to Maul she looked at the smoking entrance to the Temple. She could see flashes of lightsabers in the standard greens and blues of the Jedi, but she could also see some yellow ones and the purple blade of Master Windu. Among the familiar colors there were blades of pure white light. 

Glancing at Maul a final time he gave her a reassuring nod before turning and running along side her. She heard the hum of his double blades ignite as they charged into the fray. A grey robed figure was drawing dangerously close to a small huddle of younglings. Charging forward she joined the two knights fighting to hold off the blinding white blade. 

Luminara allowed the calm envelop her as she focused on her breathing and the Force around her. She was relying heavily on defense while she searched for a weak point in the Peacekeeper’s fighting. The longer the fight continued the more worried she became. The technique was flawless to her expert eye and she began to slowly give ground. Without warning the Peacekeeper dropped and swiped her legs right from under her while sending a powerful Force push toward the two knights sending them back five meters. Shaking her head to clear it Luminara was too dazed to defend herself. The Peacekeeper lunged at her bringing the white lightsaber down in a double handed slash that would severe Luminara from shoulder to hip. Before the blade made contact Luminara heard an animalistic roar echo through the hall and was hit with a powerful wave of rage. 

A red blade suddenly prevented the killing blow. Maul leapt in front of her and began fighting the Peacekeeper with an intensity Luminara had never seen before. 

Luminara watched wide eyed as Maul forced the Peacekeeper back. The whole hall seemed to echo with the Sith’s bloodlust. When the Peacekeepers began suddenly pulling back into a tight circle Maul stopped his attack returned silently to Luminara’s side pulling her to her feet. 

Without a word all the Peacekeepers began lessoning their attacks and backing out of the Temple. They had not made a single sound since Luminara had arrived, but one in the center of the group stepped forward to address the exhausted Jedi. “The Jedi will fall so that the galaxy may know peace. Retreat brothers and sisters.”

Master Windu and Eeth Koth began fighting the lead Peacekeeper while the others began disappearing out of the Temple. They all ran in different directions in blurs of Force speed that the Jedi were unable to follow. Two Peacekeepers had remained to create a distraction while their fellows retreated. One of them was throwing small detonators toward the gathered Jedi forcing their attention to stopping the bombs dropping on their heads. Luminara moved to join Master Fisto and Ki-Adi-Mundi when they charged the explosives expert, but suddenly a gloved hand grabbed her arm roughly and pulled her back. 

“Maul! What are you doing? Let me go!”

“They are too strong for you my Jedi.”

“I will not stand idle while my friends fight, Maul.”

“Take the chance to study your opponent, sweet.”

“I won’t watch them fight alone!” Maul gave her a considering look before nodding slightly and pulling her slightly behind him. 

“They will not be alone.” Before Luminara could form a reply one of the two Peacekeepers sent out a powerful pulse through the Force that stunned the Jedi nearest them. The other turned and fled, but before his companion that had nearly killed Luminara could follow a wave of Sith lightning hit him sending him to his knees. Luminara hadn’t felt Maul let go of her as he stepped forward. 

None of the Jedi moved to join Maul as he came to stand directly in front of the Peacekeeper. With the Sith lightning cut off the lone attacker rose to his feet and watched Maul lower his heavy hood. Maul didn’t say a word as he tossed his black cloak aside and re-ignited his red lightsaber. Over the past days Luminara had learned to recognize his Force signature. Right now she could easily feel his mounting excitement laced with the rage that seemed to encompass his every fiber. 

“Maul, we need him for questioning.” The Sith gave no indication that he’d heard as he began pacing back and forth silently appraising his opponent. The other Masters were regrouping quickly checking the wounded and helping calm the younglings. 

With a low snarl Maul leapt toward the Peacekeeper. Fueled by his fierce rage toward Luminara’s attacker he attacked with a speed that was impossible to track. He was battering at the Peacekeepers defenses as he fought preventing him from sending out another attack through the Force. Many of the Jedi watched in terrified fascination as the Peacekeeper was forced to retreat step by step. Maul seemed to have no concern for his own safety as he slashed and hammered relentlessly against the Peacekeeper. With a sudden last effort the Peacekeeper was able to block a sharp upper cut and jump out of Maul’s reach. Breathing heavily Maul’s yellow eyes glowed extra bright. 

“I can feel your fear, Peacekeeper.” Maul sent out a wave of Sith lighting that the white blade quickly blocked. “It feels so sweet. I won’t kill you. First I will break you.” The Peacekeeper began backing away as Maul prowled closer. Maul surrounded himself with a powerful layer of shields that prevented the feeble attacks of the terrified man from doing more than ruffling his clothes. 

With one final attack Maul was able to cut off the man’s right hand that held his lightsaber. The gold mask muffled the scream of pain, but Luminara could feel it through the Force. Sending out a final wave of lightning that dropped left the defeated form shaking Maul spun his lightsaber in a lazy arc. Luminara sensed his intent moments before it happened. “Maul! Don’t kill him!” 

The red blade stopped inches from the gold mask and the pained eyes turned sharply to look at her. “Don’t kill him, Maul. You’ve won.” 

Maul stared at her obviously struggling. The other Jedi began slowly drawing closer to the Sith, but Luminara waved them back. Stepping forward she came to stand beside Maul. Placing a hand on his tensed forearm Luminara met his eyes pleadingly. “Let go, Maul.” Yellow eyes ran up and down her body concernedly. “I am not hurt. We need him alive, Maul. Please let go.”

With one final contemptuous look at the shaking being at his feet Maul lowered his lightsaber. Luminara squeezed his arm reassuringly and began to gently pull him away. Once they were back a few feet Master Windu and Saesee Tiin quickly subdued their captive and began dragging him to the detention level. 

Luminara sent out calming waves and felt Maul lean slightly into her touch. Coming to a stop she left him standing in the center of the carnage while she began helping move the injured. The Jedi Knights moved to stand guard at the entrance while the Council reached a course of action. 

“We must pursue them!”

“We do not fully understand our enemy. They have power we do not. Those not injured will stand guard. Master’s not on the Council will watch over the younglings and padawans while we meet. Master Unduli and Lord Maul go wait in the Council Chambers while we restore calm.” Luminara inclined her head to Master Mundi and turned back to Maul. He was staring directly at the younglings still huddled together and holding each other. Master Koon was holding a small togruta female and gently rubbing her back as she cried. 

Luminara caught his eye then began walking deeper into the Temple. “Is your ship still hovering?”

“I sent it to the hanger.” Luminara nodded and continued leading Maul to the heart of the Temple. They spent the walk in numb silence. The attack had been so sudden Luminara found herself wondering if it really happened. 

Once they reached the Council Chambers Luminara came to stand at one of the large windows. Smoke was still slowly rising from the front of the Temple. Thinking of all the Jedi killed in the attack she began shaking slightly. The overwhelming loss and the senseless death all weighed heavily on her mind. Folding her arms over her chest she held back a sob. 

Without warning Maul placed a hand on her shoulder. Turning to look at him she saw the confusion in his eyes. “Were you injured?”

“No, I am fine thanks to you,” she replied shakily. Loosing the battle over her emotions she felt a tear roll down her cheek. “I’m okay,” she said to the room at large trying to convince herself. 

“Why are you crying?” Luminara could sense his concern as she placed his hands on her shoulders forcing her to turn and face him.

“I am sad,” she said before pressing her face into his chest and wrapping her arms tightly around his waist. 

“I… do not understand.” Maul’s arm snaked around her lower back pulling her close while the other began rubbing her shoulders hesitantly. 

“They were innocent. The Jedi only want to serve the people. We are a peaceful Order.” Maul’s warm scent began to relax her as she breathed deeply and tried to get closer to him. It was a mark of how exhausted she was that she didn’t comment on the hardness digging into her hip. 

“Why weep for them if they were too weak to defend themselves?” Luminara could feel the vibrations in his chest as he spoke softly in her ear. 

“All life has value, Maul. It is not measured by strength alone.”

“Only the strong should survive.”

“You think those weaker than you should be killed?”

“They should know their place.”

“Why did you save me, Maul? By your logic I would’ve deserved to die.”

“I will not permit you to die.”

“You can’t fight death, Maul,” Luminara felt a wave of sadness as she looked into his defiant yellow eyes. 

“Then I will have you as long as I can,” Maul suddenly grasped her chin forcing her face up so he could plant a rough kiss on her lips. Pulling back he wiped her tears and ran his hands up and down her sides. “Go and rest. I will report to your Council.”

“I can’t leave you alone…” she began uncertainly. If Maul wanted to do something they both knew she had little chance of stopping him, but after today he no longer seemed like the enemy.

“Go back to your room, my little Jedi. I will take care of this.” He kissed her gently on the temple before pushing her to the door. Luminara smiled gratefully and hurried back to the lift.


	11. Chapter 11

Plo walked tiredly into the Council Chambers along with Master Fisto, Koth, and Yoda. They all stopped when they entered to the sight of Maul lounging in Master Windu’s Council seat. He was leaning back with his head resting on the back of the chair staring at the ceiling with his legs stretched out comfortably. 

“Where is Master Unduli?” Koth asked tilting his head slightly. Maul lifted his head lazily and stared at them coolly. 

“She required rest. I will give the report to the Jedi Council along with my Master.” Maul’s bloodshot eyes regarded them with no hint of the Sith’s true emotions. “Has a seat been readied for my Master?”

“Sit next to me your Master will,” Yoda grunted as he walked purposely toward his own small seat. For a moment the only sound was the tapping of the Master’s cane. 

“Call in those not at the Temple,” Kit said softly to Plo. Nodding Plo began sending out the call for the Council Members scattered across the galaxy. In the next ten minutes the Council slowly assembled. Master Obi-Wan reporting from Dooku’s ship and Master Shaak Ti calling from the Clone Factories of Camino. Maul stood and began pacing restlessly around the circular room casting glares at the Jedi and the air traffic passing the Temple. 

When Darth Sidious’ hologram settled in the newest seat to the Council Maul immediately stopped pacing and came to stand obediently at his Master’s side. “Does your Order always take this long to gather, Master Jedi?”

“A busy day we have had. Much to attend to.” Yoda was calm as he addressed the Dark Lord. Plo could only think of the last time he’d seen him torturing his own apprentice. Thinking of the younglings he’d led in calming meditations and the small togruta he’d comforted only an hour ago he wondered if Maul had ever received such treatment. When the Jedi took in younglings they became responsible for their wellbeing. Who had seen to Maul’s wellbeing?

Suddenly Maul’s actions around Luminara rose to the forefront of his mind. He’d noticed the Sith’s timely intervention against the Peacekeeper that had drawn too close to Master Unduli. It may not be too late for the Sith to find some small measure of peace. Maul could never become a Jedi. There was too much darkness in him to ever allow that. Luminara’s presence might calm some of his rage, but what would happen to her in the process? Lost in his thoughts he barely took notice of the last of the Council taking their places. 

“The Peacekeeper is secured. He has yet to answer any of our questions. Master Mundi, what are our total losses?”

“14 padawans, 10 knights, 4 masters, and 2 younglings are dead. Many more lay injured. The Temple doors must be rebuilt and a large portion of the steps.”

“Do you know what they were after?” Sidious said impatiently. 

“We’re still going over all the security recordings, but so far the only Peacekeepers we see are the ones we already know about.”

“Was it simply a shock and awe tactic?”

“There are more effective ways to induce fear in your opponent. Apprentice I wish to hear your report.”

Maul walked to the center of the room and knelt before his Master. He kept his eyes on Sidious’ feet as he began telling of General Grievous’ death in apathetic tones. “You have done well. What of the Jedi assigned to you?”

“She sustained a minor wound, but proved herself a true warrior.” Plo thought he detected a hint of pride in his voice when he spoke of Luminara. Sidious’ thin lips formed a severe frown, but he didn’t comment.

“She may need a few days to heal and meditate before you go on any more missions,” Master Windu said thoughtfully, evidently unaware of what had just passed between the Sith. “Master Kenobi, what do you have to report from your end?”

“Darth Tyranus has the Separatists on the run. The droid factories have all been destroyed. All remaining droids have been decommissioned and melted down to aid in the rebuilding process. Dooku has met with one of the Night Sisters in search of his new acolyte.”

“He seeks another Dathomirian female?” Ki-Adi said with a curious tilt of his pale crescent shaped head making his small ponytail of silver hair sway slightly. Having no hair on his body Plo was always slightly fascinated with the small patches that grew on human and many near-human species. 

“I believe he is looking for a Night Brother from a particular blood line.” Obi-Wan said in a slightly exasperated voice rolling his eyes. 

“We agreed the Sith would return to the Rule of Two,” Windu said seriously looking over at the Sith Master. 

“This acolyte will not be a true Sith apprentice. Our Order will be purified once the Separatists are eliminated.”

“Do you know where they are?”

“There are several possibilities. I wish to send Maul to finish them off.”

“Kill them, hmm?” Master Yoda had been fairly quiet since the attack, but at the mention of sending Maul off as an assassin he tilted his wrinkled head to look back at the Sith apprentice.

“To cement our new alliance the Separatists must be absolutely destroyed.”

“Lord Maul, can you depart in the next two days?” Master Windu looked back at the still kneeling figure in the center of the Council Chambers.

“My apprentice can leave right now. It is not for him to decide.”

“It is at Master Unduli’s expense we would call for a delay.”

“Send another Jedi with him then,” Plo noticed Maul glance up at his Master for the first time, but no one else seemed to notice as they began thinking of likely candidates.

“I think it would be prudent to wait a day before sending Maul out. Master Unduli has already worked with him and seems comfortable with the arrangement. They have both earned a few days rest.” Maul gave him a curious glance before looking back to his master. 

“Perhaps a few more days in Corescant would be beneficial. I will meet with my apprentice tomorrow at the previous location while your Jedi… rests.” He said the last word with a slight edge of contempt to his voice. “Master Koon, may I expect your company again as well?”

“I will be there.” Plo wasn’t going to wait for the Council to reach a decision regarding this. He didn’t like Sidious being alone with the Zabrak. 

“Rise, Lord Maul. You may leave.” Maul rose to his feet and bowed once more to his Master before casting his over-bright eyes around the chamber waiting for his escort. 

“Master Fisto, would you take him? We still have much to discuss.” Kit nodded and smoothly stood. Flashing that huge smile at his surly charge he walked from the room with Maul close behind him. 

“Glad to be out of there. They have a lot to go over, but it’s all security and speculation. That could take all night.” The green Jedi had started talking the moment they left the Council. Maul tried to ignore him as best he could, but the melodic voice continued to break into his thoughts. “Council members have to be patient even by Jedi standards to sit still through all that. Aayla doesn’t know how I do it.”

“You are fucking the Twi’lek?” Maul stopped and stared at the Jedi in sudden interest. 

“My friend, that is hardly the word I would use to describe it. I care a great deal for Aayla. It is far more than simple ‘fucking’ as you so eloquently put it.” Kit Fisto chuckled softly and resumed walking. 

“Jedi aren’t supposed to care for each other.”

“It is discouraged to form attachment. I care for Aayla, but I am prepared to let her go for the greater good.”

“That sounds like a Sith’s logic,” Maul was feeling extremely doubtful about this Jedi’s reasoning. He did not understand what was wrong with describing what they did as fucking either. 

“Ah, love is truly the place where light and dark meet. A very dangerous thing, but wonderful to behold. To trust your heart to love gives the chance for darker things to take you. Fear of betrayal, fear of loosing the one you love, jealously, and so many emotions I have yet to identify. Though beneath all of that lies the possibility of seeing the true splendor of the Force. 

“Many Jedi succumb to the lesser emotions, but not all. Aayla and I have made it through because we know somehow we will always be together. The dead are not lost to us. We take comfort in that, so we are prepared to let each other pass when the time comes. Through the Force we will live as one forever.”

“Why have more not followed this path?”

“Well love generally complicates things to begin with. Most Jedi would rather focus on their duties to the Order, but I know I am better served by being with Aayla. All living things feel. If we force ourselves to be cut off from emotion we forget why we are here. The difference between Aayla and myself and those loves that turned dark is we are not controlled by our feelings, but neither do we cut ourselves off from experiencing them.” Maul mulled over the Jedi’s words in silence. He didn’t think himself capable of what Master Fisto had just described. 

“How is what you do different from fucking?”

“You don’t need to care for someone to ‘fuck’ them. I desire Aayla, but more than the simple physical needs. Some would say we ‘make love’.”

“I don’t see the difference,” Maul said beginning to feel frustrated with the Jedi’s riddles. 

“Well if it was only about procreation we would be able to part ways and not feel the need for each other’s company. With Aayla I am content merely to be in her company. Not just content, I enjoy being around her. The act may be the same, but there is so much more behind it.”

“You care for her?”

“Exactly. When we are together I feel calmer. I feel… whole. It is a difficult thing to explain. Do you need anything?” They’d finally reached Maul’s quarters he shared with the Jedi. He shook his head and entered the apartment without returning the Jedi’s farewell. Half of what Fisto had said made no sense to him. 

Walking into the common room he noticed Luminara curled up on the couch. Watching her sleeping face he noticed the uncomfortable angle of her head. Approaching slowly making sure she was truly asleep he slid an arm behind her neck and the other under her legs. He held his breath as he carefully lifted her to his chest. Reassured she was still sleeping he walked with all the stealth of a true Sith Assassin. 

Reaching her door without making a sound he smirked as the it slid open. Looking around the Jedi’s room he noted it only looked a little more lived in than his own. Using the Force he pulled back the covers to her bed and carefully laid her down. Looking over her still fully clothed body he wondered if he should undress her. Not sure how she liked to sleep he carefully removed her boots, belt, and bracelets. Setting the items neatly on the dresser he stepped back to her and gently pulled off the black head cover she wore. 

He couldn’t stop the smile when her dark hair was allowed to flow freely across the pillow. Running a hand through the unfamiliar texture he felt a strange warm feeling in his chest. Standing quickly he placed a hand on his chest curiously. Setting down the head cover he backed to the wall and slid to the floor. 

Taking care of the Jedi felt good to him. It’d been so long since he’d gained pleasure from something that didn’t involve violence or passion. Was this what caring for someone was like? He could just as easily left her on the couch. It wouldn’t have made a difference to him, but for some reason he’d taken it upon himself to see to the Jedi’s comfort. 

He considered leaving, but thought better of it. Sleeping on the floor in her room was the same as sleeping on the floor in his own room though with the added benefit of being at her side if the Peacekeepers returned in the night. He thought it unlikely they would come back so soon, but he wanted to stay here. 

Removing his own boots, gloves, and tunic he folded them and curled up on the floor. It was a cold night, but it didn’t bother him. Looking at his sleeping Jedi once more he slowly closed his eyes and folded his arms around his lightsaber thinking over Kit Fisto’s words. 

Luminara woke sometime in the night. She’d been in the middle of a terrible vision of Maul trapped in a powerful net of Sith lightning. He was bleeding from what looked like lightsaber wounds as he struggled to rise to his feet.

Shaking she sat up. Noticing the freezing temperature of the room she pulled her blankets tighter around her body. Winter was coming to the Temple and with all extra power being drawn to security the heaters had been powered down slightly. Looking around the room she noticed Maul fast asleep on the floor. 

He was curled in a tight ball on his side with his back pressed tightly against the wall. Shaking her head Luminara noticed her hair was free. Realizing a Lord of the Sith had tucked her into bed she smiled slightly before she remembered her vision. The thought of Maul being hurt had scared her more than it should have. She was exhausted from the events of the last week. Watching Maul sleeping she slowly stood up. The moment her feet touched the ground Maul’s eyes snapped open. “Are you cold?”

Maul didn’t say anything as he watched her wrap the blankets around her. “Would you mind… can I sit with you?” 

He looked taken aback by the odd request but he slowly sat up to lean against the wall. Luminara wrapped the bed covers around her shoulders and padded over to Maul. Sitting at his side she opened the blankets to wrap them around him warm chest. 

“Do you need to cry again?” He’d uncertainly draped an arm around her waist pulling her close. Smiling she made sure they were both completely wrapped in blankets before letting her head fall against the wall. 

“No I do not need to cry. I just need to be reassured of your presence. You could’ve died today.” She didn’t want to tell him of her vision. Right now she just needed to be near him.

“You care for me?” he said it carefully and Luminara got the sense he was testing a theory. 

“I do not want to see you hurt,” she said carefully. She was starting to think this was a mistake. What had possessed her to cuddle up with a Lord of the Sith? He’d probably expect something for this and she knew exactly what he’d be wanting. Maul shifted slightly so he could press a kiss to her head before burying his nose in her hair. 

“I will not die so easily, little Jedi.” She tensed slightly. This felt very intimate all of the sudden. She could feel her face burning as she leaned away from Maul.

“Maul, I’m not ready for… that. I don’t know if I ever will be.” She was expecting him to become angry at her confession, but instead he looked at her considering for a moment. 

“You need more than fucking,” he was nodding sagely and looked a little proud of himself. Maul was a clever opponent trained in many deadly arts, but in matters involving other’s feelings he was less experienced than the Temple’s younglings. 

Luminara smiled before speaking, “I need more than that yes. I need to be able to trust you and talk to you easily.”

“A lack of trust will lead to fear and possessiveness,” Luminara could practically see the wheels turning in his head. “What do you want to talk about?”

“Well at the moment I just told you how I was feeling and you listened and didn’t get angry or force me to do something I’m not ready for. I also want you to be comfortable telling me things like that.”

“You will tell me if I do something wrong?” He was staring at her rather intensely now. Luminara thought for a moment before nodding leaning forward and kissing him softly on one tattooed cheek. “What should I…?”  
She rose to her knees and turned to him placing a finger on his lips. 

“One step at a time,” she rested one hand on his chest as she leaned forward and kissed the corner of his mouth lingering a little longer. “Can you just hold me and kiss me?” He looked at her a moment before leaning forward and pressing their lips together.


	12. Chapter 12

Plo smiled beneath his mask when Luminara and Maul entered the hanger together. He could feel the connection between them growing stronger. Their energies were beginning to intertwine similar to the way Kit and Aayla's did after a particularly passionate encounter.

"Master Plo," Luminara said smoothly with a hint of excitement in her voice.

"Luminara, Maul, it warms the heart to see you working so well together." He chuckled when Luminara blushed slightly. Maul barely blinked at the comment.

"Yes, well if our Orders learn to work together many lives will be saved. Much depends on our partnership being a success."

"Of course. Though, I suspect the Peacekeepers won't appreciate the effort. Our prisoner has yet to speak since his capture. Perhaps he is still shocked to see a Sith come to the defense of a Jedi." He smiled and patted Maul on the shoulder trying not to laugh at Maul's look of confusion at the gesture. The Sith looked at the should Plo had touched then back to Plo questioningly.

"I'm sure he will speak eventually. Apologies, but I think it is time I took my leave of you. I would like to meditate before we leave and you two must go meet with Sidious. I daresay he isn't the type of person you should keep waiting for very long." Maul nodded and wordlessly summoned his speeder from his wrist control. Luminara smiled brightly while she watched him settle on his bike. "May the Force be with you both."

"And you as well," Plo nodded to her and mounted his own bike. The Sith glanced back at Luminara briefly before taking off with a snap of his robes. Plo hummed happily as he raced off after him dodging traffic and buildings as Maul seemed determined to waste no time in returning to his Master.

When they reached the warehouse the two Sith Lords ignored him as he settled in the observation deck he'd used last time. He stood and watched their conversation. From this distance he couldn't hear anything that was said so he kept an eye trained on their expressions as Maul knelt before the hooded human.

"My apprentice, we have much to discuss." Maul knelt at his Master's feet obediently. "Tell me what you are doing with the Jedi." There was no reason to ask which Jedi his Master wanted to know about. He had learned from experience that there was no point in trying to deceive him. His Master would always know when he lied and Sidious loved having a reason to punish him.

"I find her… perplexing. I am sorry, My Master, but I can not easily explain the feeling."

"You should not be feeling anything for the Jedi, Lord Maul."

"It was not my intent. You are still the only one I serve." He knew at this point all he could do would be to reassure his Master that the Jedi wouldn't interfere in Maul's work.

"So if I ordered you kill her you would comply?" Maul hesitated a moment before nodding slowly. "You doubt yourself."

"How are we to maintain an alliance with the Jedi if we do not gain their trust?" Maul had no problem killing the other Jedi if his Master asked him too, but he knew he'd need more than a simple command to kill HER.

"Once the Peacekeepers are destroyed the Jedi may turn on us. Even your precious Jedi." Maul frowned. He hadn't thought about what might happen once the Peacekeepers were gone. Once the threat was neutralized they would turn on each other. His Master's words made sense, but he couldn't get the image of Luminara out of his mind. Her dark lips swollen and her eyes dazed as she stared at him in awe. There was no fear or hatred in her eyes last night. She wouldn't betray him.

"Perhaps not all of the Jedi. She would warn me." He spoke with absolute certainty.

"I worry you are growing soft. I need you to slaughter the leaders of the Trade Federation. A Jedi would never approve of this. Will you hold back to please her?"

"I serve you, My Master." Sidious looked down at him coldly, calculatingly. Maul was sure he was going to be punished for showing such weakness, but to his surprise his Master smiled. It wasn't a comforting sight. His Master smiling was usually just a promise of future pain.

"Very well. Enjoy your new pet. Now we will duel." Sidious turned and produced two practice sabers. He tossed one to Maul who caught it instinctively. The single blade felt small in his hand, but he was perhaps even more deadly with the single blade. Though no matter how skilled he was his Master was still a deadly opponent. He had faced his Master three times in his life. Each time stood out painfully in his memory. Sidious was a true Sith Master. Not only was he deadly with his lightsaber, but his powerful connection to the Force honed his reflexes beyond what any amount of training could match.

Their blades met with a crash that sent sparks between them. Maul immediately summoned all his rage around him and leapt at his Master fearlessly. He used to use the thought of the Jedi to fuel his emotions, but he was no longer sure how he felt about the Jedi. Instead he focused on the Peacekeepers and his fellow Sith.

"Your time among the Jedi has made you soft, Maul. Perhaps Lord Tyrannus is the more worthy apprentice." With a fresh wave of rage and hatred Maul increased the fury of his attack without a sound. "He will be at the Temple upon your return. You will like his new slave." Sidious blocked each of Maul's attacks with a focused ease. "He went through great trouble to find one from your bloodline. You should be honored that one as powerful as Tyrannus would want one of your kind."

Maul backed off and circled around Sidious. He was panting with pent up aggression now. The thought of that Dark Jedi pleasing his Master more than him was too much for him. Tyrannus seeking out one of his brothers was only further insult. Charging back in he ducked under a few pieces of scrap metal his Master sent toward him with a casual wave of one withered hand. Rolling through the air he spun his blade before his feet had touched the ground. His Master's blade blocked him, but he didn't slow his attack. Landing on one foot he allowed his momentum to carry him into a spinning kick and a simultaneous slash of his blade.

Sidious blocked each attack with a swirl of his black robes. With a sudden push of the Force he sent Maul back a few feet before pressing the attack. Maul held him off longer than he ever had before, but Sidious was far too powerful in the Dark Side. When he had Maul cornered he sent out a few waves of Sith Lightning forcing Maul to stop his attack in order to block the deadly assault. Sidious took the opportunity to continue tormenting him. "Should Tyrannus survive the Order's purification I'm sure he can keep your Jedi company."

Maul felt his eyes go wide at the thought of Tyrannus being anywhere near Luminara. With a feral roar and a wild crushing wave of rage that sent nearby piles of scrap flying he leapt at Sidious. In his rage he no longer worried about self preservation. His only thought was of his Jedi with another. He charged at Sidious with no thought of control. When a fresh wave of Sith Lighting came at him he didn't move to block it. He made it a few meters before he dropped to his knees. The pain didn't bother him, but his muscles were contracting too badly to stand any longer.

He could feel the smoke rolling off his body when Sidious released his hold on him. "She. Is. Mine." He hissed each word as he glared at his Master smirking down at him.

"Do you possess the strength to keep what you claim?" Maul looked at his Master thinking over the lesson. Sidious wasn't going to take Luminara away unless he lacked the power to keep her. If he allowed himself to grow weak he'd lose her.

"Thank you, My Master," he knelt gratefully and resolved to increase his training. Sidious nodded and deactivated his blade.

"Rise, Lord Maul. Your lesson is done for the day. Return to the Jedi." Maul nodded and watched his Master silently retreat deeper into the warehouse before he stood to join the Jedi waiting for him. Today his chaperone was once again Master Koon.

"I daresay this lesson was more productive?" Plo easily matched his pace as they approached their parked speeders. Maul gave him a searching look. "I only mean you seem to be in better spirits today. Also you won't require a healing session after this lesson." He could detect some happiness at the Jedi's last word, but he seemed to merely be happy Maul wasn't in pain.

"Suffering is my Master. Pain and fear make me strong." Plo nodded and started the engine on his own speeder. Maul enjoyed flying with such a talented pilot. He didn't need to hold back or go slowly around Koon.

"You an Luminara will leave tomorrow?" Maul kept a straight face as he nodded. "Are you enjoying Master Unduli's company? I have always found her presence very calming."

"She is… a worthy companion." He weighed his words carefully. Evidently Koon wanted to talk before they took off and returned to the Temple.

"She certainly is. Are you looking forward to your next mission with her?"

"I always enjoy testing my skill." Plo seemed to be looking for something. Maul wasn't sure if Koon agreed with Fisto in regards to Jedi having relationships, so he wasn't about to give him any hint of his… dealings with Luminara.

"I was impressed at your skill against the Peacekeepers. Perhaps you would like to spare with some of our Masters? We could use your expertise and I'm sure it would be a fine test of your skill." Koon was definitely up to something. Maul eyed him suspiciously before nodding and taking off no longer keen on conversation.

Luminara sat in the Temple gardens beside a small pool of still water. She had given up meditating when she couldn't close her eyes without remembering the feel of Maul's lips against her own. She smiled and brought her fingers to lightly brush over her mouth. Last night had been something of a release. Her body heated up as she recounted the details for the hundredth time.

She'd knelt beside Maul and gently pressed their lips together. One of his hands came to rest on her thigh while the other gripped her hip. He'd hungrily returned the kiss drawing her bottom lip into his mouth. Luminara marveled at the wetness and heat of his mouth as he nibbled her lip teasingly. The shock of it made her open her mouth in a gasp. Taking advantage Maul had pulled her closer to him and pushed his tongue into her mouth. She'd frozen and allowed him to guide her to sit on his lap with her legs on either side of his. His tongue traced along the edges of her own forcing her tongue to roll against his.

Her hands came up to grip his shoulders when the hand on her hip slid around to grip one of her cheeks to roughly knead the soft flesh there. He resumed kissing her without moving his hands any further easing her back into the rhythm. Relaxing more she eased her hold on his muscular shoulders taking in the velvety quality of his skin. Running her hands up and down his arms she pulled back to catch her breath.

Glowing eyes regarded her as she took in the sight before her. She'd already seen Maul's tattoos, but now she was free to look at them in more detail. She ran her fingers softly along the black lines around his nipples. When she touch the skin there Maul had jumped slightly. Looking at him in question she deliberately brushed her fingers over the hardening peak once more. When she felt the Sith relax into the touch with a quiet sigh she felt oddly satisfied. The untouchable Sith, who hours ago had defeated a Peacekeeper, was at her mercy.

Maul had tried to pull her back to him, but after a brief kiss she pressed her hand to his chest and sat back. The disappointed look in his eyes disappeared as she resumed petting along his skin. She tentatively explored the hard planes of his stomach before running her hands back up his chest to trace his collarbone. One hand ran down his arm to grip the hand resting on her thigh while the other brushed up his neck. She noticed he went totally still when he reached below his ear as though he was holding his breath in anticipation.

Thinking quickly she leaned forward and pressed her face into the other side of his neck exhaling deeply before placing a kiss below his other ear. His hands gripped her even tighter before he eased his hold with a quiet sigh. Luminara pressed another kiss to his throat turning her head so she could take in his expression. His eyes were tightly shut and his mouth was slack as his breath began to speed up. Smiling Luminara no longer felt afraid of the idea of sex with Maul.

The memory of his face made her blush in the bright air. She had remained celibate with relative ease, but now for the first time in her life she felt curious about physical pleasure. It had always seemed so base before. Now she could think of little beyond Maul's skin beneath her hands. The heavy panting when she began sucking up and down his neck. The excitement when she felt his body responding between her thighs. The realization that he wasn't the only one responding.

When he planted his feet on the ground and used the leverage to lift his hips she felt a sudden thrill go through her body as the hard point of his arousal pressed directly between her thighs. She felt heat rush through her body and she felt herself begin to respond through instinct. Her breasts had ached while she rolled her hips desperate to create friction. Maul sucked in a breath and ran his hands up and down her spine encouraging the movement. When Luminara pressed her chest to his she gasped as her sensitive nipples ground between them.

She could feel that ache building between her legs again as she sat happily in the gardens. "Luminara, what are you doing?"

"Aayla!" Luminara jumped to her feet completely caught off guard by the sudden appearance of the blue skinned twi'lek. "I apologize. My mind was elsewhere. When did you get back from Ryloth?"

"Just this morning. I would've come to see you, but I was detained by a certain Jedi with some interesting news." She smiled wickedly as she sat on the grass next to Luminara who cautiously settled down next to her.

"Oh, I never thought you one for idle gossip, Aayla," she said evasively looking at the dark fish circling the pond.

"Usually I am not, but I thought this of particular interest. Kit described an interesting conversation he had with a curious Sith Lord. He also mentioned certain vibrations reaching him in his apartment." She grinned brightly and began playing with one of her lekku.

"What conversation?"

"Maul was apparently interested in the nature of Kit's relationship with myself. Now stop being evasive, Luminara. You know I'm probably the only one you can talk to about this."

"You don't think it's foolish? He is after all Sith." For the first time Luminara began voicing some of her worries. She turned so she was facing Aayla eager to hear her thoughts.

"If it was Dooku or Sidious I'd be concerned they were attempting to manipulate you into joining them, but Maul doesn't seem the type for that. Sith try to undermine everyone around them through lies and deceptions. Maul has a strange air of honor about him. He doesn't attempt to cheat his opponent, but defeat them by physical combat alone. You notice he never talks during a fight? Most Sith talk the entire time trying to unbalance their opponent. Maul wants to defeat his adversaries at their best. What better way to test his skill?"

Luminara smiled gratefully at Aayla. "You are truly a wise Jedi, Master Securra."

"I am merely capable of seeing the grey area, Luminara. Both sides of the Force have their benefits. I caution you to be careful. Many in the Order will not see it as I do, but know you have my support." Luminara inclined her head before gaining the details of Aayla's recent mission. While she listened she continued smiling brilliantly and casting off glowing waves through the Force.


	13. Chapter 13

Luminara and Aayla were still sitting peacefully in the garden when Master Shaak Tii passed leading a small group of younglings. “Luminara, I believe your Sith has been drawn into a tournament of sorts with some of the Council Members.” In the bright sunlight, Shaak’s three blue and white striped head tails and two horns looked even more vibrant against her orange skin. Next to her Luminara’s pale green skin and Aayla’s blue looked somewhat plain. 

“Are you all going to watch?” Master Secura said softly smiling at the eager looking younglings. The assorted juvenile beings all smiled and nodded eagerly. “Well I think we’ll join you. I wouldn’t mind watching the Sith go a few rounds.” She winked at Luminara as she stood gracefully. Shaking her head at the amused look from Master Tii, Luminara joined the small group. 

“I was pleased to hear of your success against General Grievous,” Shaak said smoothly walking alongside Luminara. “I hope the alliance with the Sith prevents further bloodshed between our Orders.”

“Master Unduli?” Luminara turned to a small rodian girl pulling on the hem on her robes. Smiling she bent her head a little closer to the multifaceted eyed child. “Is the red Sith mean?”

“He is more upfront than is usual, but he isn’t always mean.” She replied carefully. 

“I thought Sith were all bad?” another of the younglings spoke up looking between the three Masters. 

“Children have you heard of Jedi Master Revan?” Shaak Tii said looking at the confused faces around her. There was a general shake of heads as they turned to face the colorful togruta Master. “Revan was a powerful Jedi that was seduced by the Dark Side of the Force. However, he was brought back to the Light Side and eventually saved the Galaxy from the Sith. Some believe he was only able to do this because of his connection to both sides of the Force.”

“Lord Maul does not follow the way of the Jedi, but he still has the power to save many lives.” Aayla said from the back of the group joining in on the discussion. 

“Are all the Sith like him?” one of the smaller male younglings asked eagerly. 

“No each Sith is as unique as each Jedi is. You must judge the individual rather than the whole Order.” Luminara had almost added that only a Sith dealt in absolutes, but decided that would only further confuse the younglings. The fact that most of the Masters were still trying to understand their new status with the Sith made explaining it to the young ones even more difficult. 

The children seemed to know the discussion was over by the finality in Luminara’s voice. She exchanged thoughtful glances with the other Masters before stepping into the Temple’s massive training room. Master Tii led the younglings to a set of benches so they could watch as three Jedi knights circled around Maul. Aayla and Luminara slid into an empty space between Master Yoda and his youngling’s and Master Koon who inclined his head in greeting before turning back to the contest. 

The knights began a coordinated attack in a mixture of blue and green flashes. The double red blade blocked each thrust and slash with a practiced ease. What the blade couldn’t block was avoided with graceful movements of the tattooed body. Luminara carefully schooled her features upon seeing that Maul had shed his tunic leaving only his loose pants and leather boots. He looked utterly immersed in the movements of his blade. Maul looked like he was barely aware of the knights giving it their all as he danced across the cleared space. 

Luminara focused on him until the rest of the room seemed to melt away. She could feel the heat rising to her cheeks while she watched Maul in his element. He allowed the knights a few more moments to test his defenses before he went on the attack. In a flash it immediately became clear just how much he’d been holding back. 

In a sudden crushing wave of tempered force Maul pushed all three of the Jedi back. The three knights were all panting when they lowered their blades in acknowledgement of Maul’s victory. Once the contest was over the padawans, knights, and younglings all began speaking in hushed tones. Many of the Masters simply watched the Sith lost in their own thoughts. 

When he noticed Luminara next to Plo, Maul walked smoothly towards her with a gleam in his sharp eyes. The younglings behind Master Yoda were struggling to contain their excitement. Luminara watched as one of them whispered something to the ancient Master. 

“Master Lord Maul Sir?” the small human youngling stepped forward addressing Maul’s shoes. Maul looked at her in obvious confusion. He tilted his head and stared questioningly at the nervous child. “May I ask a question?” Maul frowned and flicked his eyes up to Luminara who smiled at his reassuringly.

“Ask,” he said smoothly. The Jedi nearest were all watching the exchange curiously as the small brown haired girl smiled eagerly before beginning to speak carefully.

“We were wondering if the two blades give you an advantage,” she said nearly bouncing with excitement.

“With multiple opponents it does, but in single combat the two blades merely provide a factor of intimidation and distraction.”

“Fear only works on the weak,” Master Windu said firmly stepping forward. The girl bowed her head and retreated behind Master Yoda. “How would you like to test your skills against a Master?” With a crackling hum the powerful dark skinned human ignited his unique blade. Maul curled his lips back showing his blackened teeth before stepping back into position.

Maul deactivated one of his blades with a small smirk. Windu narrowed his eyes at the show of confidence from the Sith before charging in for the attack. The red and purple blades were impossible to track as Sith and Jedi fought it out. Luminara could feel Maul’s presence growing more fiery by the second. The longer the contest continued the more Dark Energy Maul was able to draw into himself. At first they appeared evenly matched, but Windu was loosing focus the longer the fight continued. She could feel when the doubt began to grow in Windu when Maul continued toying with him with only one blade. 

With a powerful Force push, Maul sent Windu crashing into a small group of Jedi Knights. Eyes burning brightly Maul approached the defeated Jedi addressing him in soft, smooth tones. “Fear. Fear attracts the fearful… The strong… The weak. The innocent. The corrupt. Fear. Fear is my ally.”* 

Before anyone could speak Master Obi-Wan Kenobi entered the hall. He briefly looked at all the surprised faces before raising his brows and saying to the room at large, “Dooku is here and demands the Council assemble. Apparently he has other very pressing matters to attend to.” He sounded exasperated as he rolled his eyes and folded his arms across his chest. 

Luminara watched Maul’s eyes narrow at the mention of the other Sith. He activated the other end of his blade and began moving through his regular training. Plo Koon patted Luminara’s shoulder as he stepped past her along with several other Council Members. 

“Perhaps the Jedi have nothing better to be doing than playing with my Master’s pet, but I would expect the Council to have already been assembled upon news of my approach.” Plo shook his head at the Sith impatiently glaring at the Jedi entering the Council Chambers.

“I hope you do not let Lord Maul hear you speak of him so. I daresay he wouldn’t take kindly to such an opinion.” Shaak Tii said sitting down in her seat and adjusting her head tails before folding her hands on her lap. 

“What Maul thinks does not matter. He is nothing more than a tool for my Master.” He glared at the final arriving Member still at the Temple before taking charge of the meeting. “Now to more important matters. Reports have been pouring in of Peacekeeper attacks on isolated Jedi. We still do not know where the rebels are based or their capabilities. Have you gleaned anything from the one you have in custody?”

“His mind blocked from us it is. Yet to speak is he.” Yoda said shaking his head slightly. 

“Perhaps you should hand him over to those more suited to the task.” 

“Dooku, Jedi do not allow torture. You should remember that from before you abandoned the Order.” Obi-Wan said exasperatedly. Plo smiled slightly beneath his mask listening to the two bicker and wondering how young Skywalker had survived being stuck with them.

“One of the many reasons I left the Order, Kenobi.” Dooku practically spat the name back at the Master sitting across from him. “If that is all I will return to report to my Master.”

“We need to know what progress you’ve had with the Separatists.”

“They have agreed to open negotiations to the Republic. The Trade Federation backers have all fled.” He sounded bored as he pulled on a pair of black gloves and stood. 

“Lord Maul and Master Unduli will track them down while we work to find the Peacekeepers base. Will the Sith be prepared to act once we find them?”

“Naturally. My new acolyte will be here once the Nightsisters have selected a worthy male. I will have him trained and prepared to help destroy the Peacekeepers.”

“Well shall contact your Master when we have found more. We trust he will do the same?” Dooku nodded before sweeping from the room without a backward glance. 

“Why couldn’t I be assigned to the other Sith? At least Maul is quiet.” Kenobi rested his elbows on his knees as he closed his eyes and massaged his temples. 

“We can’t grow complacent around any of the Sith. Verbose or not we can’t trust them.” Master Windu said frowning deeply. Plo didn’t think he’d ever seen Mace beaten so thoroughly since becoming a Master. He could see the defeat eating at him prompting him to take action.

“Perhaps we should not be sending Maul and Luminara to handle the Trade Federation backers,” Saesee Tiin said suddenly.

“If we do not find them they will regroup and this war will continue,” Kit Fisto said tilting his head slightly making his head tails sway.

“I agree, but sending the Sith is more of a death sentence. I have no doubt Lord Maul will simply slaughter them. How can we condone that and still call ourselves Jedi?” He looked at each Council Member in turn.

“A dangerous path we are on,” Yoda said in his gravelly voice.

“Why was killing Grievous any different?”

“Grievous was an abomination that reveled in the murder of Jedi. He was a warrior. These neimoidians are known cowards. They aren’t fighters,” Plo supplied carefully.

“Easily controlled, cowards are,” Yoda said thoughtfully. “Perhaps offer them peace.”

“I’ll inform Luminara to seek a peaceful end before Maul kills them all,” Master Windu said standing along with the rest of the Council.

Maul was in the Jedi Temple’s main hanger running a final check of his Infiltrator. The water tanks were full and more savory food had been added to satisfy his Jedi. Smirking at the thought of the Jedi his mind wandered into his room on the ship. He had added a thick, comfortable sleeping mattress to his compartment. It was far more luxurious than he was used to but he didn’t care. He wasn’t expecting to be sleeping on it alone. Feeling the blood moving down his body he diverted his thoughts to the other Sith’s ship in the hanger.

He could sense Dooku’s approach far too easily. The arrogant Dark Jedi had never bothered learning to conceal his presence from other Force sensitive beings. Darth Sidious and Maul could sit in a crowd of Jedi and remain undetected, but Dooku was not like them. He was raised a Jedi. Maul was raised immersed in the Dark Side to continue the Sith legacy. 

“I do hope the Neimoidians don’t give you too much trouble, Lord Maul.” He hated how Dooku always sounded condescending when he used his title. Rather than challenge him Maul hid the depth of his power as he turned to face the aged human. Soon the Order would be purged. It would be better for Maul when that time came if Dooku underestimated him. 

“It falls to those better suited to clean up your mess.”

“Well as much as I’d hate to join you I have a new acolyte to train. In fact he comes from the same bloodline as you though I daresay you have no memory of your family. After seeing your village I can hardly blame you.” Maul barely heard the last thing Dooku said. Luminara had entered the hanger walking alongside Master Windu. They seemed to be caught in a serious conversation. Neither of them noticed him as Windu continued to speak.

“I had the Nightsisters test all their best males. As I understand many did not survive the process, but it came down to two who apparently are your brothers by blood.” Maul looked back at Dooku at this glaring fiercely. It didn’t bother him that some anonymous Zabrak had been killed for Dooku’s amusement or that some of them were even related to him. He was Sith before everything. His origin had never been a concern of his, but the fact that Darth Tyranus was going to such lengths to piss him off was insulting. 

“You seem to have an unhealthy obsession with the males of my species. I didn’t expect such… base desires from you.” Dooku scowled and opened his mouth, but before he could say anything Luminara appeared at Maul’s side. She didn’t seem to notice the tension between the two Sith. She was frowning slightly.

“Count.” She said acknowledging Dooku absently.

“Ah Master Unduli, I am sorry you have been paired with this savage. Hopefully you can instill some manners in him. If you’ll excuse me I have more important things to be doing.” He cast a final glare at Maul before turning with a snap of his cloak and striding purposefully toward his ship. 

“Is your ship ready?” She asked softly looking at him with her big blue eyes hopefully. Stepping closer to her he brushed a hand down her arm and nodded before tilting his head in question. “We should leave now. I’ll go gather my things.” She stepped out of his reach and walked away without looking at him. Confused Maul stared after her.

Seeing Master Windu watching him from across the hanger Maul glared at him before walking smoothly closer to him. When he was a few meters away he stopped and folded his arms over his chest.

“You should stay away from her, Sith.”

“Your Council assigned her to me.”

“To watch you. Not lay with you. A beast like you has no business with something as pure as her.” Maul could feel Windu’s anger rising slightly and he drew on the emotion. 

“We are leaving tonight. Inform your Council.” He made no attempt to disagree with the him as he showed the Jedi his back and walked back to his ship without another word. He’d had enough conversation for the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *This is a line directly from Darth Maul himself. I just wanted to work it in at some point.
> 
> Neimoidians are a species that appeared in the prequel Star Wars movies. Most notably in the Phantom Menace as the invaders of Naboo. They’re also the guys Anakin killed on that lava planet called Mustafar.


	14. Chapter 14

Luminara sat in the passenger seat of the Infiltrator watching Maul navigate out of the heavily trafficked metropolitan planet. They hadn’t said a word to each other since she got back to the ship with her spare robes. Both of them were too lost in their own thoughts to pay the other much mind. Windu had talked to her after the Council had met giving her new orders. 

However the conversation hadn’t stopped there. Windu had lectured her about how Maul was using her to get what he wanted. In his opinion once Luminara allowed Maul to have her he’d cast her aside. Windu insisted that the Zabrak was incapable of feeling love. Everything he’d said had at some point crossed her mind, but hearing someone say it out loud had amplified her fears. Shaking herself she took a calming breath. Fear leads to the Dark Side.

Looking at the back of Maul’s head she wondered how something that felt so right could lead to something so evil. She knew that love could lead to loss and loss was always painful, but she couldn’t help feel the risk was worth it. Jedi avoided pain while Sith embraced it. The Light Side of the Force was known for it’s connection to the healing arts yet Jedi went to extraordinary lengths to avoid getting hurt. 

“What were his instructions?” Maul spoke softly without looking away from the controls, but in the silent cockpit his voice seemed out of place. 

“We must try to reach a peaceful settlement. The Council wants to avoid murder at all costs.” She answered him in a polite way trying to avoid thinking about the night before.

“If a peaceful settlement can’t be reached?”

“We shall do what is necessary to ensure an end to this war. It will take 27 standard hours to reach the system. Once our mission is complete we’ll await further orders. Hopefully by then we’ll have a lead on the Peacekeepers.”

“He said more.” It wasn’t a question, but Luminara didn’t have to ask who he was talking about. 

“Many of the Jedi still have reservations about the alliance with the Sith,” she replied weighing her words carefully. Surely news that nearly all of the Jedi were fully expecting the Sith to betray them wouldn’t surprise Maul, but she didn’t want to create any unnecessary tension between them. “He merely advised caution.”

“He thinks I’m deceiving you.” They were now far above the surface of the planet. From this far away the capitol planet of the Republic looked like it was made up of millions of dusty stars. It always looked like a window to another galaxy to Luminara. She felt the ship’s engines gaining power and watched as Corescant disappeared and all the stars blurred around them. Maul activated the autopilot before standing up and turning to look at her.

There had always been something slightly eerie in his yellow eyes. Now as he looked at her unblinkingly Luminara felt a chill run down her spine. “If your master ordered me dead you would kill me wouldn’t you?”

Maul’s eyes betrayed none of his thoughts as he slowly walked towards her. Luminara cautiously stood up and reached into the Force, searching for peace. “I am an agent of the Sith Order. I will do what I must for the Order’s continued survival.” He stopped a few feet from her and smirked before offering her a hand. Glancing at his offered hand she ignored it and stepped to the lift. She could sense his amusement as he followed her to the lift.

“Would you like to spar, little Jedi?” Maul said in his velvety tones as the lift quickly dropped down a level. Luminara inclined her head in acknowledgment before stepping into the open bay in the Infiltrator stretching her arms as she walked. She heard the rustling of Maul’s black cloak as he cast it to the side and drew his lightsaber. 

Luminara stood before him an agent of calm before an element of chaos calmly igniting her own blade. Maul grinned and lit one side of his weapon adding to the hum and glow of the small room. 

Plo walked through the last of the checkpoints leading to the top security cells of the Jedi Temple. The Peacekeeper they’d managed to capture had yet to speak a single word. Walking past several empty cells Plo stopped in front of the lone figure sitting cross legged in the center of a cell. The stump from the hand Maul had cut off was wrapped in bandages and he’d been issued a pair of loose grey pants and shirt. He didn’t look up when Plo stopped in front of him. 

“I am Master Plo Koon of the Jedi Council. Can you tell me your name?” The man didn’t move. Plo stared at the top of his buzzed head and sighed. He hadn’t expected an answer this time, but he’d remained somewhat hopeful. It was possible the Peacekeeper was too drugged to form a reply but the Council wasn’t willing to risk decreasing his dose of mind numbing drugs. 

Plo sighed through his mask and smoothly sat on the hard floor. Closing his eyes he settled into a meditation seeking another path to the Peacekeepers. The only evidence left behind apart from the captive had been the damage from the explosion. Droids were sifting through the rumble searching for bomb fragments that might lead them to the creator of the explosive, but they had yet to uncover anything more than broken bodies beneath the dust. 

The Peacekeeper’s possessions were all being checked for any clues. Plo had looked over the evidence but hadn’t seen anything the other Jedi might’ve missed. Idly tracing a hand over the handle of his lightsaber he ran his long fingers over the familiar weapon that was like an extension of himself. Smiling slightly he remembered constructing his own lightsaber. 

Jedi used natural crystals to create their blades and just as no two crystals were quite the same no two lightsabers were the same. Sith used ancient rituals to create their own synthetic crystals imbued with the Dark Side, which were slightly more powerful. Plo wondered what the Peacekeepers used for their unique white blades. 

Opening his eyes with sudden inspiration he rose once more to his feet casting a final glance at the Peacekeeper before hurrying off to where the evidence was being sifted through. He barely noticed the guards as he walked briskly from the detention level and began jogging lightly through the Temple. 

Approaching the secured room containing the sparse evidence Plo entered his passcode and briskly marched into the room. He nodded absently to Master Securra before he located the captured Peacekeeper’s possessions. Stopping before the table he delicately lifted the elegant lightsaber handle. The hilt was unremarkable, but Plo was more interested in the blade. Igniting the saber he eyed the glowing white blade thoughtfully. 

Deactivating the blade he walked a small workbench and looked at the various tools searching for one suited to his purpose. Setting the blade down he set himself to his task.

Luminara forced herself back to her feet for the third time. Sweat was beading on her brow and she could feel still more running between her breasts. Taking a deep breath that she released loudly through her nose she faced the grinning Sith once more. Unlike Luminara, Maul gave no hint of tiring. He looked as refreshed as when they’d just started. 

“You seem frustrated, Jedi.” He appeared rather smug, baring his blackened teeth.

“Can we spare the talking tonight, Maul?” She pulled her head cover off and sighed when the cold air reached the back of her neck.

“What’s the matter?” he asked mockingly. “I thought there was only peace.”  
Luminara frowned at him before reactivating her blade and moving in on the attack. Maul easily avoided her assault simply dodging and parrying rather than fight back. 

Annoyed Luminara ceased her attach and stepped back. “Why aren’t you fighting back?”

“You’re distracted.” Before Luminara could reply he leapt at her sending out a wave through the Force that knocked the breath out of her. “Sloppy,” he growled pinning her to the wall and holding his blade an inch from her throat, making Luminara freeze. “I can feel your fear, Jedi. What is it?”

“Let me go, Maul,” she tried to sound firm, but she couldn’t stop the trembling in her voice.

“Stop avoiding it. Running from it is making you vulnerable. Face your fear.” Luminara felt her eyes grow wide as she stared at him feeling suddenly exposed. 

Taking a deep breath she began speaking steadily. “I want you, but I don’t know if I can trust you. How do I know you aren’t using me?” She looked directly in Maul’s eyes and felt calmer giving her concerns voice. She didn’t expect Maul to assure her she could trust him. They both knew where his true loyalties were and he wouldn’t patronize her. 

“You can’t live in fear of what might be,” he deactivated his blade and brushed a gloved finger down her cheek. “Let go.”

Blue eyes met yellow and Maul held his breath, waiting to see what his Jedi would choose. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath before looking back at him with something like wonder in her eyes. Raising one of her hands she delicately traced the tattoos on his chin just as he had done to her in the Archives. With a thud she dropped her deactivated lightsaber and brought both hands up to cradle his head as she kissed him deeply.

Maul felt his eyes drift closed and began running his hands up Luminara’s sides as he lost himself in the soft texture of her lips against his own. Slowly walking her back until they were against the door to his chamber. 

“I am proposing a trip to Tatooine. I studied the Peacekeeper’s lightsaber and discovered the source of the white blade is a durindfire gem. It is only found naturally on Tatooine and is rarely exported. I wish to investigate this further.” Plo sat addressing the rest of the Jedi Council. He’d spent a few hours carefully dismantling the Peacekeeper’s lightsaber. From there the Jedi archives had provided him with a map of the Outer Rim planet showing all the areas the gem was common.

"I will accompany you, Master Koon.” Eeth Koth said in his measured tones. “I think it would be unwise for you to go alone.” 

"We can leave tonight. I will prepare a ship unless the Council has more to add?" He looked at the assembled Masters, but the whole Council looked relieved to finally have a lead. No matter how small.

"I will go with you my friends." Kit Fisto said decisively.

"I would be glad to have the extra company." Plo said inclining his head respectfully to both Kit and Eeth.

“Careful to mask your presence you must be. Learn more of the Peacekeepers we must before engage them again.” Yoda said his ears drooping slightly as he talked. 

“Tatooine is controlled by the Hutts. It would be best to avoid drawing their attention while you are there.” Mace Windu looked more tired than Plo had seem him in a long time. The whole Council seemed worn down since the Peacekeepers had first attacked.

“Most of the exporting of durindfire is handled by the Hutts themselves. It’s possible they are who the Peacekeepers acquire the gems from. We may not be able to avoid them.” Plo announced heavily. 

“Learn what you can and report by to the Council. This is the best lead we have right now.” Mace spoke with the finality in his voice that usually signified the end of a session. Most of the Masters had begun to rise to their feet as he said, “May the Force be with you all.”


	15. Chapter 15

Plo stood in the large hanger of the Jedi Temple. Master Koth was listening to the R3 astromech droid relay the ship’s condition while they waited for Kit. Their plan was to search the 12 known areas of the Outer Rim planet that were rich with the durinfire gem. Only two of them were active mines, but most of them were close to settlements that might know something.

If those didn’t prove fruitful there the ones far from any life forms with human intelligence. Plo sincerely hoped they’d find some clue to the Peacekeepers before they had to resort to that. 

“R3 is rather unhappy with this ship.” Eeth had come to stand next to him sounding highly amused at the indignant beeps coming from the small droid. 

“It isn’t what you’re used to R3, but it’s a good ship.” Plo smiled and patted the droid’s domed head. The R3s looked nearly identical to the R2 units except their heads were clear. It was like looking directly at the droid’s ‘brain’. 

“Do you think we’ll find much out there?” Eeth said laughing slightly as R3 spun his head in irritation before returning to the ship.

“If the Peacekeepers seek out their crystals in a personal journey as we do then perhaps we will find someone who has seen something.” Plo wasn’t convinced they’d find anything, but he had to trust in the Force and the Force had pointed him to Tatooine. 

Eeth nodded slightly lost in his own thoughts. It was then Kit Fisto appeared with his usual grin. “I hope this ship’s water tanks have been generously filled. Desert planets have never agreed with me.” The three of them climbed into the ship as R3 began the launch sequence. Looking between Eeth and Plo he continued, “Not that a Zabrak or a Kel Dorian would understand that.”

“Just be glad you aren’t on that volcanic planet with Maul and Luminara,” Eeth said as he pressed the button to seal the ship. Plo wondered absently how their mission was progressing as he watched the ramp of the ship close behind them and lock with a bang. 

Maul’s hands were still petting up and down Luminara’s sides as they stood wrapped in each other. The cautious way she’d begun this kiss was quickly evaporating as the wall to her passions slowly crumbled. Without pulling back she began tugging impatiently at his robes. 

Maul nuzzled into the throat that only moments ago he’d held his blade against as he slowly guided her back to the small compartment. Luminara was trembling slightly at the new sensations making her whole body feel like a live wire. The slightest brush of his hands left chills in their wake. Every touch made her hungry for more. Stepping back she looked into his eyes knowing he could see the desire in her face. He grinned mischievously before slamming a fist against the wall near her head making the door slide open. Luminara didn’t break eye contact as she backed into the room and deliberately slid the braces off her arms. 

Maul matched her steps watching her while he pulled the leather gloves off his hands. Luminara closed the distance again and wrapped her arms around his waist burying her face in his chest. Maul placed his hands on her shoulders and firmly pushed her back so that their lips could meet once more. Losing herself in the familiar rhythm Luminara was able to push some of the doubts to the back of her mind. 

Pulling back she looked at Maul’s robes with determination in her heart as she carefully traced one of the buckles on the thick belt around his waist. She could feel Maul’s eyes on her, but she deliberately avoided making eye contact. Her hands were trembling slightly and she was struggling with the first buckle still. 

“Nara,” Maul placed one hand on hers stopping her movements while his other hand cupped her neck. “Look at me,” she took a breath before raising her eyes to his. He stared at her searchingly for a moment then turned his attention to her own robes. Maul’s hands remained steady while he slowly removed the belt around her waist and the clasp on her throat. Each time he removed a layer he would pause to run soothing circles along her body.

“You too,” she whispered when he reached for the rest of her robes. This time her hands remained steady as she pulled the belt from his waist. Looking into his face she kissed him softly once more. With eyes closed she felt Maul remove his thick shirt. Pulling back he ran his hands down her sides kneeling before her to remove her boots before turning his attention to his own. 

Taking a deep breath while Maul was focused on his own leather boots Luminara pulled her robes over her head in one swift movement. She then stood staring at his muscular torso feeling centered once more. She could feel herself letting go of her fears as she took control of her body and stood proudly before the Sith. “Perfect,” he whispered looking at her hungrily tossing his shoes aside and shooting to his feet to pin Luminara against the wall. 

No longer trying to move slowly Maul seemed determined to exposed the rest of her. The bindings around her chest were clearly unfamiliar to him though. Laughing softly Luminara tried to reach up to help him, but before she could he savagely ripped the soft fabric and pulled it away from her chest. Rather than be upset she felt herself growing more excited as her stomach did somersaults. 

Maul resumed kissing her with extra force while his nimble fingers massaged and pulled at her breasts until Luminara was gasping into his mouth. Pulling back she let her head fall back against the wall exposing her neck to his hungry lips. Trailing down he began teasing her nipples with his rough tongue while one of his hands slid to her waist. He hooked his thumb into her remaining bindings and raised his head to look at her as he slowly tugged them down. Being exposed so completely to a man was making her more excited than she’d ever imagined possible. 

The bindings fell to the floor between them while Maul stood drinking in the sight before him. Luminara’s whole body was a light shade of green with the only hair being the thick black locks on her head. The rest of her was as smooth and hairless as Maul himself. Now he could plainly see that there were more diamond tattoos decorating her body. Maul gently touched each one. One on each shoulder, inner wrist, below her belly button, each knee, and over her heart.

He could hear her excited breathing as he ghosted his fingers over her body. When her hands began exploring his body he felt himself grow warmer. Her delicate fingers slowly followed the black lines down his stomach to the top of his pants. Blue eyes flicked briefly to his face before she slowly began pulling them down. His instincts were screaming to simply rip the pants off and pin her to the wall while he fucked her, but he wanted her to trust him. For the first time in his life he needed someone to trust him. So he stood still and held his breath while Luminara gained confidence in herself. 

He could hear her intake of breath when his erection finally came free. While she stared at him clearly not knowing what to do, he stepped out of the pants and placed his hands on her shoulders. Closing the distance so he was pressed against her stomach he kissed her neck softly trying to make her relax. After a seconds she turned her head so their lips could meet. Feeling the tension leave her slightly he ran his hands back down her arms teasing her firm breasts once more before coming to rest on her hips. With one thumb he rubbed soothing circles in her hip while the other hand slid to her inner thigh. She let him out of the kiss to rest their foreheads together with her mouth open and her eyes tightly shut. 

Brushing her outer folds he simply ran a finger through the wetness, spreading it before removing his hand and kissing her on her forehead. She opened her eyes and looked at him nervously. Taking her hand he led her to the thick sleeping mat and knelt down pulling her with him. Unwilling to break the silence her guided her onto her back with gentle touches. Before this moment he would never have believed himself capable of such tenderness, but brutality against his Jedi would’ve felt deeply wrong. Settling between her legs he briefly kissed her before sitting back on his heels. Bending her legs he looked directly into her eyes while he kissed her knee. He didn’t break eye contact until he’d kissed all the way down her thigh. When he reached his prize he closed his eyes and breathed deeply. 

Luminara gasped when Maul’s warm tongue began exploring between her legs. She could feel the ache building in her stomach as she felt the increase of wetness as his rough tongue dragged from the bottom to the top of the slit. Realizing what was happening she felt herself grow even more aroused. One of his hands reached up to tug on a nipple making her moan and arch her back while his other hand joined his mouth to pull the small hood back from the place she’d learned brought the most pleasure. When he sucked this part of her into his mouth she gasped and clenched the mattress closing her eyes at the tremors moving through her body. 

The sensations in her body built to an unbearable level as wave after wave of pleasure overtook her. She could feel her legs shaking while her hands twisted on the sheets. When he slowly slid a finger inside her and curled it pressed on a spot inside her she shouted and brought a hand to his horned head. She barely registered his moan when her fingers brushed the base of some of his horns. Just when she was sure she couldn’t take anymore the wall broke and a final wave overtook her. She could feel her inner walls twitching and pulsing around Maul’s fingers as she rode her high. 

Maul climbed back up her body to rest his head between her breasts. Luminara wrapped one arm around his powerful shoulders while the other held his head to her chest.

Pushing himself up he looked hungrily into her eyes as he guided himself to her dripping entrance. He briefly looked at her face for any sign she wasn’t ready then slowly rolled his hips forward. He growled softly as her warm tight channel hugged him while he slide inch by pleasure filled inch until he sensed discomfort. Being her first time he wouldn’t be able to go all the way in, but this was perfect. The only females he’d ever had were terrified of him. Luminara was looking blissfully into his eyes and running her hands comfortably up and down his back.

“Nara?” he breathed softly as he kissed her forehead. 

“Can I see?” she asked curiously pushing herself up so she could look at the point they were connected. “Strange. Good but strange.” She tilted her head considering before looking back up to see his amused grin. Shaking her head she looked back down with a gasp when he started pulling back out. Starting a steady rhythm he watched her eyes glaze as she began to roll against him. Reaching out with the Force he latched onto her signature and sent her his own pleasure while drinking in her own. Moaning she strengthened the bond until he could no longer tell where one of them began and the other ended. He felt her Jedi calm, but he could also feel the hope that was infused with Luminara’s whole being. Drowning in her joy he felt the hold on his anger slipping.

She slowly opened up enough for him to thrust all the way to the base of his aching cock. Moaning he sped up feeling her tighten around him. Pulling out he moved to his back and guided Luminara to straddle his waist. Placing a hand on her hip he lined himself up then thrust up. The new angle seemed to be better for her. He simply watched her rocking back and forth, up and down, drinking in the sight of her tits bouncing before closing his eyes and losing himself in the feel of her body.

**Author's Note:**

> This story has my own origin story for the Jedi and the Sith Orders. I really wanted a story where the two orders were forced to work together and come to better understand each other and by extension the Force. The Prologue is supposed to feel like a myth, so kind of ambiguous and metaphorical. Think Genesis or Greek Mythology. 
> 
> I’m planning on using pre-established characters from the movies, books, and comics. Darth Maul will be an important character along with Luminara Undili. For those of you who aren’t familiar with her she’s a Jedi Master that appeared in the films and Star Wars The Clone Wars. I'll try and include a picture of her. Big characters such as Obi-Wan and Yoda will still be there, but more background. If you want to look up the other characters I’ll be focusing all at once here’s my preliminary cast: Kit Fisto, Ki-Adi Mundi, Plo Koon, Aayla Secura, and Eeth Koth. These characters hopefully look familiar if you’ve seen the movies. Hopefully now you have a good visual so you can sit back and enjoy the story.


End file.
